The Shadow's Light
by LadyHitachiin
Summary: She had thrown herself into the darkness, forcing herself to go through a personal hell, all for the sake of the loved ones she had to leave behind. Now, with a double-edged sword in her heart, she would find love in the most unexpected of places. In order for there to be a shadow, there had to be light somewhere in the darkness.
1. A Personal Hell

Title: The Shadow's Light

Genre: Romance/Angst

Language: English

Rating: M

Pairing: Feitan & Sakura Haruno, Ino & Shalnark

Summary: She had thrown herself into darkness, forcing herself to go through a personal hell, all for the sake of the loved ones she had to leave behind. Now, with a double-edged sword in her heart, she would find love in the most unexpected of places. In order for there to be a shadow, there had to be light somewhere in the darkness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hunter x Hunter nor do I make any money from my writings.

 **Warnings: This fic has a lot of angst, mentions character death, contains implied torture, foul language, violence, sexual situations, etc. I'll try not to make anything too graphic, but if you don't like or can't handle that type of plot line, then please stop reading now.**

A/N: However, if you do choose to continue to read, please enjoy. This is my first time writing out a Hunter x Hunter story, but I think I got a good grasp on Feitan's character. Although, I would still like some pointers and some friendly criticism on what I'm doing wrong. Also, Sakura will be ooc at first, but there is a good reason for that and she will grow into her original character as the story continues. I know that can be a main reason that will turn readers away, but please be patient and read on.

This will take place after the last season of Hunter x Hunter 2011 and a year or so after Naruto: The Last movie so Sakura is between twenty and twenty-one. From what I can find, Feitan's age isn't known and he doesn't even know his birthday, so I'll just make him around Sakura's age. I apologize to SasuSaku fans in advance. I'll also place warnings at the beginnings of each chapter so its not a complete shocker whenever something graphic comes up.

 **Warnings for this chapter: mentions of character death and foul language. Nothing too bad.**

So with the introduction out of the way, please read and enjoy. :)

Chapter One: A Personal Hell

 _Blood. There was blood everywhere. It was on the ground. It was raining from the sky. It was in her hair. In her eyes. On her hands._

 _Blood._

 _It was everywhere._

 _Where was it coming from?_

 _Where was she?_

 _Jade orbs skimmed rapidly around for anything that could tell her what was going on. Her pale hands were held up in front of her, her palms facing toward the dark sky above her. Crimson drops landed on the smooth skin, starting in small, few amounts until slowly building up into a harsh shower. Short, choppy hair that was normally a bright pink weighed down heavily against sweat-slicked skin. What was pink was now a deep maroon, the original color having been dyed with the liquid that poured down upon her._

 _Her mind raked with questions as she looked at the empty and dark scenery around her. She was so confused. How did she get there? Where did everyone go? Whose blood was this? Why was it falling from the sky? That wasn't normal. Then again, what was normal anyway?_

 _Standing in the standard shinobi garb and green vest, the kunoichi looked down at her palms, only for her eyes to widen at the sight. Blood. She had expected it to cover her completely, but she sensed that something was different about the blood on her hands. It represented something far darker._

 _What did it mean? Whose blood was this?_

" _Sakura."_

 _The female jumped slightly, startled by the sudden presence behind her. Then, her heart skipped a beat from hearing that distressed voice. It belonged to someone dear to her. She was relieved to hear his voice, but the fact that he sounded like he was in pain filled her with dread and worry. Slowly turning, she prepared herself for the worst. After all, Sasuke was one of the strongest people she knew and he rarely showed that he was in any pain, even with the most gruesome of injuries._

 _What could have happened to him?_

 _Slowly. So slowly, her eyes landed on him and they instantly widened while the corners began to fill with tears. The man that she had come to think was nearly invincible was covered in blood. He was hunched over, blood falling from his mouth and his hand covering a large wound over his chest. Right where his heart was._

 _Blood._

 _So much blood._

 _Why was he bleeding?_

" _Sasuke." she whispered, in shock at the scene before her. She couldn't help him. She couldn't. There was a hole in his chest that her arm could fit through and where his heart should be, there was only blood dripping from the flesh around it. She couldn't save him. How was he even able to stand at all?_

 _She couldn't save him._

" _Who did this to you?"_

 _His dark eyebrows narrowed and with his bangs covering his Rinnegan, she saw his red eye glare darkly at her. Looking deep within his one visible eye, she felt her heart drop into her stomach and her throat went dry. Goosebumps rose on her skin even with the warm liquid still raining down on them and a cold sweat tickled at the back of her neck, so strong that it made her head ache. She could see her own demise in that eye of his. It made her breathless. The hatred he held for her was strong and a sense of betrayal was clear for her to see as well._

" _You did."_

 _At that moment, everything seemed to freeze around her as if time had stopped completely. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't her time that had stopped, but her will to live. She felt the life drain out of her body, causing her muscles to give out on her. The kunoichi fell down to her knees, into the pool of the crimson liquid at her feet. The spark and brightness in her eyes left her gradually as the memories began to pour into her mind._

 _Did she do that to Sasuke?_

 _Yes. . ._

 _. . . She did._

 _She killed Sasuke. . ._

 _. . . She killed him._

The first thing that she saw when she opened her dazed eyes was the weary and glum ceiling above her. There was mold gathering in the corners of the room, having gathered moisture from the weather that surrounded the abandoned shack she resided in momentarily. Apparently, the area was known for it's rainy season. She could see why the family that lived there would leave. It was difficult to breathe with the thick moisture in the air.

Sitting up on the ragged cot that she found a few hours prior, she ran her hand through her pink bangs while ignoring the squealing from the bed-springs underneath her. All that separated her from that rusty metal was a flimsy mattress that had questionable stains on it. She made a short mental note of them when she approached the twin-sized bed, but she had been too weary when she got there to give a damn. If the foul smell that protruded from it when she laid down on it didn't bother her, then a few cum and blood stains weren't going to do anything to make her get rid of her nonexistent dinner from last night.

Lowering her hand from her head, she pulled up her legs so that her knees were in front of her chest. Draping her arms over her knees, she looked lazily at the fire pit directly across from her on the opposite side of the room. There was a kettle that looked worn out in the pit, but the only thing that had been inside of it were who knew how many creatures and insects. At that moment, there was a large spider staring back at her, it's head and legs poking over the edge of it to inspect her. Webs were connecting the kettle with the walls of the fire pit and it seemed that the spider had made itself quite comfortable in the abandoned space. She figured she was probably intruding on it in some way.

As if there wasn't enough room for the both of them.

Blinking at the creature, Sakura figured it was related to the Tarantula in some way. Then again, she wouldn't really know. She absolutely hated spiders, so whenever she had to get the venom from one, she would ask someone else to get it for her. She preferred to stay as far away from them as possible. However, at that moment, she couldn't care less about it as long as it stayed where it was and away from her. She wasn't in the mood to be bothered.

Lowering her empty eyes down toward the bare mattress beneath her, the images of her dream ran through her mind once again. It was the same dream every night. A constant reminder of that hell she put herself and so many others through. Sometimes the dreams would be longer, more vivid, as if she were reliving the tragedy of that day all over again. Other times, she would be lucky like tonight and only have a short encounter with the man of her dreams, and lately, her nightmares.

Letting out a sigh, Sakura lowered her legs down to the side and placed her bare feet on the cold ground. Normally, she would grimace at the sight of multiple cockroaches scurrying off from the invading appendages that found their way beside them, but she was used to the tiny creatures by then. Her eyes skimmed over the various holes in the floorboards and the trash left behind by the previous family. It was obviously just junk that they didn't want anymore or didn't feel like cleaning up, which would explain why such a small, shitty bed was left behind, but no other beds were. It had to be at least one adult and child, judging from the rag doll left in a corner and a bottle half filled with alcohol knocked over on the floor. Well, the bottle and the used condom that she saw underneath the bed last night when she approached it were obvious hints. Either an adult lived here or some drunk couple thought it would be romantic to have sex in such a disgusting shack, where a piece of wilted fruit in the corner had a small, moving tree sprouting from the middle of it. The visitors would have had to fight off the ants and roaches carrying off crumbs of food if they wanted something to eat, had they not brought something of their own.

Tired of sharing the same space with the filthy shack, Sakura got off of the bed and the screeching of the bed springs met her ears. Her black shorts stuck to the back of her thighs with her sweat. Even with the rain, it was still hot and the humid weather only made the air sticky. She had to pull her gray tank-top away from her stomach just so that her skin could feel like it could breathe again. Stretching her arms above her head, the sour smell of her sweat wafted up into her nostrils, but it wasn't any worse than that mattress she slept on and the mutant fruit-plant in the corner.

Turning, she made her way passed the bed and headed for the door that led to the outside world. The world with fresh air. Why the hell she slept in such a place, she had no idea. It probably would have been better just to sleep in a cave somewhere. She must have been sloshed big time. And where the hell were her shoes?

She needed to come into some cash soon. She was tired of staying in shitty, abandoned huts and shacks. Sleeping in places like this and having to travel around with hardly any food or money made her appreciate everything she had back in Konoha all the more.

She missed it, but she couldn't go back. She wouldn't let herself go back.

Sakura didn't want to go back to Konoha. If she did, then they would all die. She would kill them all. . . and she couldn't live with herself if she did that.

It was bad enough that she killed Sasuke. . .

She couldn't live with herself as it was, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her body wouldn't allow her ever since that dreadful beast had awakened within her blood. A beast that fed on her love for others, chewed it up, and spat it out back at her with a vile odor that had her vomiting each time it reared it's ugly head.

Pushing open the door, it creaked before she stepped out into the rain. The liquid immediately began to rinse off some of the sweat and grime that stuck to her body, but it couldn't cleanse the filth that she felt deep inside of her.

Despite not having anything covering her feet, she continued to walk through the wet grass and she ignored the feeling of mud seeping through the cracks between her toes. Her hair was halfway down her back and was in a tangled mess. The rain was sure not to help with that, not that she had anything to fix that.

Her feet carried her to her next destination, slowly, but surely. She didn't know where she was, but it didn't matter. She passed by numerous of trees on each side, but everything was an endless blur. She didn't really see the world anymore. She didn't laugh. She didn't smile. She didn't live. She just moved around aimlessly.

She moved. . . and killed.

Ever since that day. She killed whoever stood in her way, whoever she was paid to take out, sometimes just because she felt like it. It was like an addiction at first, a reaction to what had happened, or maybe she wanted to appear as the sort of monster that she felt like. It disgusted her. She felt guilty about it and she wanted it to stop. She supposed that was how her second addiction began and it was just as twisted as the first. Although, it was probably a way to cope with the things that she had done to so many.

She hoped to find someone that could fulfill her expectations this time. The only time that she felt alive was when she was on the verge of death and that was also when she felt as close to Sasuke as she had ever been. She wanted to be able to feel the line between life and death again. That was the only thing she had going for her. Since she couldn't actually die and she couldn't live her life with her loved ones. She had to stay far away from them. That was the only thing that kept the beast inside of her tame. The beast that sucked the life out of so many others dear to her and exploded in her face.

It was ugly. It was harsh. It was a monster and it was her. . .

 _ **~SCENE CHANGE~**_

How disappointing. That group wasn't able to do anything for her after all. Although, it wasn't too surprising. They were just a normal group of bandits. They wouldn't have known too much about torture, but they were certainly willing to try to get her to spread her legs for them. That wasn't what she was looking for. The only person she had had sex with was Sasuke and she sure as hell wouldn't fuck some random group of guys. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was sure that she had her priorities messed up. Normally, if women were willing, they'd have sex with a dozen men rather than be beaten by them.

Yeah.

She was definitely screwed up in the head.

Who the hell sought out people to torture them? That was the only way she could get rid of some of the guilt that she held inside of her heart and it sickened her. Everything about herself disgusted her. She wasn't strong enough to stand beside Naruto and Sasuke as equals and just when she thought that she had caught up to them in the war, they gained even more power and left her behind in the dust. She wasn't able to protect Sasuke during the war after that and she even ended up taking his life. She had snapped afterward and everything became a blur. Apparently she had killed dozens of shinobi fighting around her before setting off a huge explosion.

Gaara and Ohnoki had been in the area, but luckily they were saved at least, thanks to Gaara's keen instincts and observational skills. What made her feel worse was that nobody blamed her for what happened. The two Kage had explained what happened and claimed that she wasn't in her right mind at the time. Although, it was true. She wasn't thinking straight at that time, if she was thinking at all. Nobody blamed her for the deaths that came afterward either.

But she blamed herself. . . and that was why she sought out people to do harm to her body, because she had done harm to others. No amount of her blood spilled could make up for that. However, as hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the killing if the situation called for it or if she felt the urge.

Those bandits had tried to take her by force and now their bodies laid scattered on the forest floor. She didn't have to kill them, but she had done it. In a way, she didn't feel guilty about taking their lives if she were to think about how many they had already taken advantage of or would in the future. She didn't have a problem with killing rapists. Maybe next time she could be more specific about what she wanted though. Telling them to tie her up and give her their worst probably wasn't a good way of putting it so she was at fault too.

Oh well.

They were dead and she took their valuables to help herself out. With fresh clothes, a full stomach, and having just bathed in the best hotel she had stayed in in months, she felt refreshed. She wore a similar black pair of shorts as before, but they clung to her thighs while her hipbones jutted out over the hem of them. Her tank-top was black as well and hugged her curves while it made her B-cup sized breasts look fuller. Black books were tied tightly on her feet and the leathery material ended at her shins. Underneath her clothes was a pair of red and black, lacy undergarments. She had bought them since she thought they were sexy, but she doubted that she would have any use for them. She didn't plan on seducing anybody any time soon and she sure as hell wasn't going to find anybody worth having sex with.

Her recently combed out hair fell down to the small of her back, having gained some length when all of the tangles were removed and was washed thoroughly. Her pink locks softly blew in the wind behind her as her jade eyes settled on a supposedly abandoned building. It looked empty from the outside, but she could sense the lives of ten people inside. She couldn't tell how strong they were, but some were giving off more powerful waves than others. Most likely, they were hiding their strength from detection or they were just that much weaker. It was hard to say for sure until she got up close to them.

Walking forward, Sakura headed toward the two-story warehouse with the hopes that someone there might be able to send her into that oblivion that connected her with her lover, even if it was in the slightest. She desperately wanted to be by his side and she would have already arrived there if her body would just allow her to die. Unfortunately, not everyone got their way so this was the best that she could do to feel close to the Uchiha. The kunoichi had the suspicion that she couldn't die as a punishment for taking his life. Even if it was an accident. . .

Reaching the front doors to the building, she was calm as she pushed the wooden structures open. Whatever commotion that was going on inside instantly died as ten pairs of eyes landed on her. Sakura kept her features calm as she looked over everyone. Taking a few more steps, she stopped and listened as the door slid shut and creaked behind her. The light that was brought in with the doors opening died as soon as it was shut and it left a dark shadow within the room. Nobody said anything as they look over her calmly and curiously.

Figuring that being straight to the point would be best, she would make this quick and simple. It would save time and she could avoid another misunderstanding like she had last time. With absolutely no hesitation in her posture or in her voice, she stated. "I want to be tortured to death. Whose up for it?"

Sakura received various of different reactions and most of them looked at her questioningly. That was expected she supposed, she normally got that sort of reaction whenever she told someone to hurt her. Although before, she would just end up starting a fight somewhere and let things go their own way. She hadn't actually outright stated what she wanted until now. As for the death part, they couldn't actually kill her, but they didn't need to know that.

"Have you lost your mind?" one of the men asked and Sakura spared him a single glance for the moment. He had black hair pulled into a high topknot behind him, a purple robe tied closed at his waist by a greyish sash, a katana at his side that was held in place by the sash, and bandages wrapped around his shins. He was sitting down on a box and some of his robe had opened to expose the skin above his knee. He was regarding her with a curious and doubtful expression as if he were wondering whether she had her sanity or not.

Having taken in his appearance, she moved her gaze onward to the other members that were seated around the large room. A blonde male was playing a game on a wireless console while sitting next to a woman in glasses. The other two females were sitting on some rock structures and playing cards with another blonde male, although this one had a larger build than the previous one. The rest were scattered around the room.

The one that had asked her the question just a moment ago realized that she had no intention of answering him and he scowled at her, although she paid no mind to him. It seemed he wasn't someone who would help her. She had looked over just about everyone in the room, but then the last one she had yet to inspect stood up. Her jade eyes landed on the male that was seated all the way in the back of the room by himself.

His dark hair fell on both sides of his face while his body was completely covered in black garb, his face covered by a black bandana with a red skull design on the front. He was short and petite in stature, yet there was something about him that instantly let her know that he was dangerous.

"To the death, right?" he asked, his voice a higher pitch than the other male's, but still deep enough for her to know that he was male. He seemed to regard her just as calmly as she did him, but she could swear that she saw a small spark of excitement in his grey eyes.

The pinkette nodded briefly and now she knew that she wasn't imagining it as his eyes crinkled, his bandana surely hiding what was no doubt an excited smile. "Follow me then."

Sakura watched as he made his way to the side toward a door that would lead out into a hallway. When he was near it, the pinkette began to walk forward, still calm, although excitement bubbled underneath her surface as well. She wasn't looking forward to the pain that this individual would give her, but she was looking forward to the chance to be close to Sasuke again in some sense. The only question was; would this man be able to send her into that oblivion for that short time before she was brought back to this hellish reality?

 _ **~END OF CHAPTER ONE~**_

This chapter was short. I'll try to make the next one longer, but I didn't want to put too much into this chapter of her interactions with the Phantom Troupe. Normally, I would wait until I have the next chapter ready before posting one, but I couldn't wait to post this. I'm curious to see what you guys will think of this couple.

I saw that with the exception of one or two fics of this crossover with Sakura as one of the pairings, she's paired with Killua. I have nothing against that. In fact, I have quite a few outlines written with those two, I'm just too lazy to write them out, but I saw that Feitan didn't get the chance to become apart of the fabulous, yet small, world that is the Naruto/Hunter x Hunter crossover. So I decided to fix that and what started out as a Killua&Sakura outline, turned into this. I hoped you enjoyed it.

I think any relationship with Feitan would be hot as hell and I personally think that Sakura deserved a lot more than what she got from Sasuke, especially after they had Sarada. Raising a child on your own can be especially hard on both the parent and the child, and I don't care what anyone says, having a kid with someone doesn't prove that the parents' feelings are connected. Sakura loved Sarada, but clearly wasn't happy with her relationship with Sasuke. I understand that he was gone for all that time to help out the village, but at least send a post card or a letter or something, damn. He had meetings with Naruto so there really wasn't a good enough reason to neglect his daughter. He didn't even know what his own daughter looked like until he was about to attack her and the bastard had the nerve to skip out on his child support for twelve years. Seriously. So I now say screw that pairing, I'mma stick her with this hot, sadistic, short stack. Spread the loves.

Okay, rant over. I know this first chapter isn't the best and there isn't much to it yet, but please review what you guys think so far. It will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Curious Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hunter x Hunter nor do I make any money from my writings.

Warnings: Language, mentions of torture

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update. This plotline has being going up and down with me. I've been trying to figure out what I want to do with it and have changed it quite a few times from when I first started writing it. I'm still working on it, so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them greatly.

Chapter Two: Curious Bonding

 _Two sets of feet walked calmly down the dark halls while two individuals headed for a specific destination. The taller individual followed behind the shorter one, her calculating and observing gaze glancing over his smaller build. Multiple thoughts and questions should have crossed her mind while she walked, but she only took in the male in front of her cautiously. Of course, she didn't let that caution show. After all, she wanted this, didn't she?_

 _Feitan could feel her eyes raking over him and though he was cautious about her, he was also curious, so he wouldn't say anything about her wandering gaze. He was excited for the chance to torture someone without any real destination in mind; just to do it for the hell of it, but he seriously doubted that it was that simple. This was the first time that someone had come to them just to be tortured. This woman was up to something, he was sure of it. No one was that crazy. Well either way, she would soon regret her decision to come to them. He would make sure it. Right after he had his fun with her, of course._

Blood rolled down pale cheeks and fell down into a puddle that was far too large to indicate that the captive was still alive. Well, 'captive' was stretching it. Gray eyes glanced lazily over numerous pictures in the art book in his hands. He was sitting calmly on a pile of rubble that was in the room furthest from the others. He had used the dark and dusty room before to torture someone for a small job. He had gotten complaints before from the other troupe members about the screaming when he was too close to them, so he tried to get as far away as possible from the others when he performed his specialty. So when he said that he hadn't needed to take that consideration into account for this most recent victim, he meant it.

The only sound he had gotten from the female was the sound of her teeth gritting. There was no screaming, there were no tears, and there was no whimpering. All of the usual sounds he had become accustomed to were nowhere to be found.

Feitan had actually been impressed by the female and although he had no reason to express it verbally at that moment, she had silently earned his acknowledgment. It had been a number of things that had caused that emotion to creep into him. An emotion, he might add, that didn't come easily to him.

The girl had followed him into the dank room calmly and had submitted herself to him completely; allowing him to chain her up in thick shackles. She had kept her deep, jade eyes on him and he had sensed curiosity and, interestingly enough, impatience.

The dark haired male had started off slow and worked his way onwards, starting with peeling off nails, breaking fingers and toes, then breaking larger bones. He had even snapped tendons and peeled off thin layers of skin, all in the hopes that he would hear those delightful screams, but in the end. . . nothing.

After the second day of torturing, he had taken off the girl's clothes. She had let him without a fight and he would have admired the curves of her body that was offered to him if he hadn't been so irritated with her by that point. The torturer wanted her to scream, so he had increased the amount of pain he had dealt her.

He used knives, whips, hot wax, fire, needles, anything he had been able to get his hands on that could have been used for torture. He had even gotten more creative than usual and made her drink gallons of water in a short amount of time. Drinking that much was supposed to cause a drastic pain if they didn't release it or at least humiliate her when she did finally release it, but her. . . Where the hell had she put it? The only liquid that escaped her body was her blood and occasionally her saliva when she would drool.

By the morning of the fourth day, Feitan had already done enough damage to her body that there was no way that she was going to be able to live after the next few hours. He had been content with just killing her, but then he had found a fascinating fact about the girl that had stumbled upon their nest. All of the damage he had done to her was gone, leaving only tiny scars in the places of the more serious wounds. It was then, when he was looking over her body curiously, he had noticed two other facts.

One, aside from the new scars that he had given her, numerous of other ones had been previously placed on her. She had been through unbearable pain before, so much so that it hardly affected her anymore. The male had known that it wasn't because his skills were rusty, but he had felt a sense of relief knowing that it wasn't because he was lacking in something. She was just a tough woman. An incredibly tough woman.

Two, this had been the worst case of pain he had inflicted on someone in his entire life. The female's body had actually suffered such a large amount of trauma caused by him that her body couldn't physically handle it. Her body had thinned out, shrinking slightly in size, a metamorphosis that had occurred throughout the night before, while she slept. The undergarments she wore were hanging loosely on her body. Her long hair covered her breasts but the straps to the black bra hung loosely over her shoulders.

Feitan had been surprised when he first saw her, but had figured what had caused the transformation and he didn't fail to notice that while her legs had shrunk and her body thinned, she hadn't lost any of her womanly curves. That being said, added with the fact that the bra seemed more content with falling off of her torso, he had taken it upon himself to just discard of it entirely. He had merely snapped it off of her, tearing the stitching and sending some small pieces holding it together to the side. A disapproving grunt was the response he had received, although she had made no indication that she cared whether he saw her naked torso or not.

The black matching panties had been left on her, not only as a tiny act of empathy, but he had also found the sight quite appealing. The panties had already been tight on her and fit snugly over her hipbones, serving their purpose, but now they were loose and hanging low on her hips. They still managed to hug her curves, but with them being lowered, he could clearly see the skin of her pelvic area that he wasn't able to before.

The only reason why he had discarded the bra was simply because it didn't look right. It hadn't fit the image before him and when it had been removed, he was glad. The sight before him now was close to being appetizing.

That had been three days ago. A week had passed since the female had approached them, asking for her to be tortured to death and so far, he hadn't been able to make that happen. There came times where he was sure that her heart had stopped beating, but then she would take in a shuddering breath and color would slowly come back to her face.

Feitan had decided, in the end, that she was just some immortal looking to be punished for something or other. It was farfetched, but it was what his mind came up with when he thought about it. He supposed he should be happy if that were the case, but the thought of torturing an immortal wasn't as thrilling as doing it to a normal human. It took some of the excitement out of it for some reason. Even though there were no limitations to what he could do to a body like that, perhaps it was the limitations that made it all the more exciting.

Aside from those facts that made her an incredibly strange individual, there was also something else that Feitan found odd about the pink haired woman. She spoke with him. Like it was normal. Ever since day one. He wouldn't call her a chatterbox, but she definitely wasn't timid about striking up a conversation with him. The dark haired male wasn't one for much conversation and she seemed to have picked that up on her own, but that only served for her to quiet down after a specific amount of time of getting him to talk.

It was a few, light conversations between each torture session while he sat down to take a break. He mainly took the breaks to think of new things he could do to the female, but most of them weren't very enlightening. He lately had succumbed to the pictures in his art book, more interested in the dark images than in racking his brain to find a way to make the woman beside him suffer.

That's what was currently occupying his time and he felt the intense stare of the woman that had, in her own way, tormented him. It was only a matter of time before she decided she wanted to strike up another conversation with him and he wasn't disappointed.

"You're weird." She had said it matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her entire posture was calm and relaxed as it could be while she was chained up to the ceiling. Calm, as if she hadn't just practically insulted the man that could bring about unimaginable pain to her body. Although, he supposed she didn't have any cause for her to be afraid of him at this point. The only thing that he could think of that could make her scream was his Pain Packer, but that wasn't an option under these circumstances.

"You really shouldn't be calling other people weird." he replied just as smoothly and he meant every word of it.

"How am I weird?" Jade eyes kept staring at him and they had furrowed curiously with his comment.

"The fact that you lasted this long without screaming for one." he started, only for her to interrupt him before he could add on to his comment.

"I can endure pain."

Feitan wasn't going to deny that, but he wasn't going to agree with her out loud at the moment. "Second, you're talking to me like its normal and third, you requested to be tortured."

The pinkette shrugged as best as she could with her arms held up in the air above her, being nonchalant about the whole ordeal. "You gotta do what you gotta do."

That wasn't entirely the case. She didn't have to walk into their hideout or ask to be tortured. He didn't have to do such a thing to her, but this was how things had turned out. A week had passed since she forced her way into their lives. Well, to be more specific, forced her way into his life. Since he was the one that had the expertise in this area and he was also expected to find out why she had done such a thing in the first place. When it came to that however, he wasn't able to find anything out.

It wasn't that he hadn't tried to get the information and when he had asked, she had answered with a simple _"I want this."_

"You're the weird one."

"I'm not weird." she replied, her collected features turning down into a disapproving and accusing frown. "Having fetishes for little girls and blood is weird."

Feitan couldn't suppress the slight twitch of his eyebrow in annoyance and despite her clear attempt to get some greater reaction out of him, he continued to look through the pages of his Trevor Brown book. With his voice still calm and smooth, he replied, "I don't have a fetish for little girls."

Although it was true that that was what the artist's books mostly featured. He was more curious how the female knew about such a thing when she couldn't possibly see the material in his book from the angle they were at. He was positive that she couldn't have seen it from any of the other times he had pulled the book out, which meant that she knew previously what kind of art was in his hands.

"Then why are you looking at that book? The art is focused around them."

The question he had been wondering was on the tip of his tongue, extremely close to slipping out, but instead, he forced himself to respond. Although he kept his eyes downward, his main focus was now on the pink haired woman. He was curious as to where she would lead this conversation. "I just prefer cute females that are closer to my size."

"Well they'd have to be short to be with you or you'd be kissing their navel." she replied and he could swear that he heard a bit of fire in her voice as the words left her mouth.

Feitan stopped the corner of his mouth from lifting before it could be shown, a small bubble of amusement coursing through him. "Exactly."

"But tell me something."

"What is it?"

"How exactly are those girls cute? They look more creepy than cute to me." Her expression was even, but he could sense the small hint of a grimace in her tone.

"They aren't meant to be entirely cute." he started, only for her to interrupt him once again, this time her tone holding an almost innocent curiosity.

"Then why do you like them?"

"If you let me finish." he stated, trying to sound slightly annoyed, although he couldn't bring himself to be.

"Sorry."

It was true that Feitan wasn't much for conversation, but this topic, and more unusual, this woman, had piqued his interest. The members of the Troupe knew of his tastes for literature and art, but none had actually questioned him about it. None of them had bothered to ask what about it he enjoyed or why. Most of them just accepted it as part of who he was and let it go, while others would grimace and look uncomfortable when they caught him reading. A select few had made some snide comments with their own expressions, ranging from mockery to disturbed. However, when grey eyes glanced upward to meet jade, even though the female had called him weird, he didn't see any judgement behind her deep, green eyes. The only thing that was there was curiosity, an honest emotion trying to understand the person next to her that was so different from herself.

As the torturer looked back down at his book, he realized that he didn't mind explaining his interests to the pink haired female. Perhaps it was because she didn't look at him like the others did, either with indifference or disturbance. It was because of that that he felt that he wanted to speak a little more than he usually did with her.

"It isn't their size or age that is so appealing to me in this case," he stated calmly, "but the scenarios."

"Scenarios?" the pinkette questioned, arching an eyebrow as her curiosity grew. "Like bondage, blood, and shit?"

He wasn't sure if she meant 'shit' in the literal term, but it didn't really matter. She had the general idea. "That's right."

There was a pause between them, but Feitan could feel her eyes still glued to him. By then, he had realized that whenever she paused like that, it meant that she was considering her words carefully inside of her head before speaking again, trying to find out what it was that she wanted to say to him.

"You're hella crazy, aren't you?" she asked, but still with no hint of true disgust or discomfort radiating from her. It was more like she was making a simple observation of the man that she had spent almost all of her time with for the past seven days.

"Probably." he admitted, but he didn't care much whether he was or wasn't.

"So you're into that sort of stuff."

"I think that's obvious by now."

What she said next had his eyes slightly widening in surprise, something he hadn't been expecting her to bring up, but she had. "It must be hard finding a partner to go along with everything you want."

Grey eyes looked up to, once again, meet green, the same curious expression on her features as when he had last looked up at her. His initial surprise was replaced with a mild curiosity of his own. Feitan had already looked over the woman before, but he couldn't stop his eyes from lowering down her body once more, starting from the very top.

Her hair was sticking out in every direction it could and was a darker shade than before from the oil gathering from her sweat. Sweat also ran down her face along with the blood from a fresh wound to the side of her head, which also colored her hair around it a deep crimson color. Her arms were held above her head while her hands were shackled together, being held up by a chain attached to the ceiling. He had to change the shackle size after her body's transformation since she had been threatening to slip out of them.

With her entire torso exposed to his eyes, save for her breasts that were covered by portions of her hair that had fallen forward, he was able to see just how toned her body was and just how many scars she had. Although her chest wasn't nearly up to par with many other women, the male couldn't help but think that the size suited her. What stood out to him most was her stomach. Even with how dingy it looked from a week of torture and without bathing, the skin there still managed to look tantalizing. It was flat and smooth and though it showed no indication of a fierce workout by adorning abs, when he had previously ran his fingers across the skin, he had felt the undeniable muscle there underneath.

Her waist dipped inward and her hips were wide. He could see himself running his hands along those curves and enjoying it immensely. Her legs had lost almost six inches in height since she first came there, but they still displayed toned muscle and curves in the right places.

Feitan was unabashed as he let his eyes roam over her and he silently admitted to himself that if she had instead asked him to fuck her senselessly rather than torture her, he would have gladly done it. He didn't consider himself that lucky however and he most likely wouldn't have done it until after he had found out the interesting things he had about her. He wasn't interested in having sex with just anyone.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes meeting back up at hers, "Are you volunteering?"

It never hurt to try, but he knew that it wouldn't be possible for a number of reasons. Mainly because it wouldn't be wise to have sex with someone that he was supposed to be interrogating. Then again, orgasm-denial could have been considered a type of torture, one that he was starting to willingly wrap his head around when it came to the woman beside him.

"Not really." she replied, her eyes still locked with his, effectively shooting down every possible scenario that was going through the torturer's mind with just two words. "I think I'd have to like someone in order to be submissive to them and you seem like the type to want to be dominant, so I don't think that would work out so well." she added and the way she had stated it without any hesitance was as if she were speaking about something as simple as the weather. "And I respect my hygiene too much to do anything like that after going a week of being tortured and no bathing."

Grey eyes looked back down at the book in the male's lap, a bored expression on his features. "Suit yourself."

"You didn't answer my question though." she chimed in before he could tune her out and go back to his art completely.

"I suppose it would be hard." Feitan answered, remembering that she had asked him if it would be hard finding a partner. "I don't go around asking women those sorts of questions." He flipped a page in his book and could still feel her piercing gaze on his form, knowing that she wasn't entirely satisfied with his answer. "And I don't have time to either."

"So you're a virgin." she said blatantly.

"That doesn't concern you."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

He knew that she was trying to get a reaction out of him again, but he didn't let it get to him. "Take it however you want."

"That's a yes."

The torturer closed his eyes and he didn't suppress the small sigh that left through his lips. The pinkette was trying to alleviate her boredom, he got that, but why did she have to bother him? He had already spoken with her more this past week than he did with the other Troupe members in the span of a month. Wasn't that enough to satisfy her? "Why are you asking him all these questions?"

"I'm bonding with you."

Apparently that wasn't enough to satisfy her. With his brow furrowing in growing annoyance, Feitan looked up at the woman with a frown set on his lips. "Why?"

"Why not?" the female replied, her green eyes blinking at him steadily. "I don't have anything better to do."

"Would you leave me alone if I gave you something to do?" he asked, figuring it was worth a shot.

He had been expecting the dreadful response of, "Probably not." However, he wasn't expecting what she had said next, "I'm having fun talking with you."

His eyes widened slightly, for the second time that day, both times caused by the woman in his presence, but just as quickly as his surprise had come, he squished it and forced his expression to become one of annoyance. "You really are weird."

The pinkette tilted her head to the side as much as she could and leaned her head against her arm. "So are you, considering you're willingly talking back to me."

"Fair point." Feitan said as he looked back down at his book once more, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be looking through the pictures for long.

"Do you enjoy torturing people?" she asked and yet again, her curious tone had returned.

"I do." he replied simply.

"But all you do is physical torture?" she questioned, "No mental torture or anything?"

"No, just physical." The dark haired male didn't see her point. As long as he got the information he wanted and inflicted pain on someone, what did it matter how he did it? Why was it any of her concern for that matter?

"Aww man," she began with her brow furrowed and a frown on her lips. "You're wasting your potential."

For the third time, he had been slightly taken aback by the woman and as he looked up at her, he didn't hide the curiosity in his eyes or in his voice. "What do you mean?"

Her gaze remained in its calm state and the torturer wondered if any fear of the situation had passed through her at all during this entire encounter. "I know this guy named 'Ibiki', real big on mental torture." she stated, his ears trained on every word she was saying. "Had like a hundred people breaking down into panic attacks just from a simple exam."

Jade eyes closed and the female looked slightly thoughtful as if remembering the incident. "Forced to make one or two impossible choices works wonders, especially when it concerns a loved one or partner." The pinkette opened her eyes and looked at him before rolling her head to the other side of her arm, all while saying, "Not to mention humiliation."

As Feitan stared at her, his eyes unblinking, he found himself even more impressed by the pink haired woman. He had to admit, what she was saying had some merit and it could work with larger groups that needed to be tortured. However, before he could allow his mind to venture down the path of new ideas, he had a question bubbling inside of his chest. Who was this woman? Where did she come from? What had she endured in her life? He found himself wanting to know things about her that he previously deemed insignificant.

Finally blinking, he asked calmly, "What's your name?"

The pinkette seemed mildly surprised at his question, the first time he had shown any interest in her thus far aside from causing her pain. "Sakura." she replied after a moment, when she evened her expression.

Feitan looked back down at his book, not saying anything further as he replayed her name in his mind. Sakura. The name suited her.

At that moment, the sound of familiar footsteps made their way toward the dank room, but the dark haired male didn't look over toward the entrance. Sakura, however, turned her curious gaze toward the door, awaiting for their recent visitor to make themselves known.

The sound of his voice made itself clear first as the man slowly stepped into the light in the doorway, the upper half of his body still hidden in shadows. "Oi, Fei." his deep voice called out, echoing slightly off the walls of the dark room. The tall man stepped further into the room until his large stature and sharp features could be seen fully to the pinkette and Feitan, had he looked over to greet or acknowledge the blonde. "How's it comin' today?"

"We're bonding." Feitan said flatly, as if it weren't probably just the strangest thing that had ever left the torturer's mouth.

The blonde arched one side of his brow line while he furrowed the other and his mouth fell open, clearly confused by the smaller male's statement. "Hah?" he let out.

"You heard him." Sakura piped up, causing dark eyes to settle on her and she stared back into them unwaveringly. "We're bonding."

Phinks glanced between the duo with an odd expression on his face, still having no idea what to think of what he was seeing or hearing or just how to grasp it completely. "This has to be the strangest torture session I've ever seen."

"You have no idea." Feitan stated as his eyes looked over the different images in the book before him.

"What are you doing really?" Phinks asked, his eyes finally settling on the dark haired male, "Taking a break?"

"Yeah." Feitan replied, "I'm trying to come up with new methods."

The blonde looked over at the only female in the room, only to find that her eyes were still on him. "That's probably the highest compliment you can receive from Feitan."

The pinkette lowered her head and closed her eyes in a mock bow while saying, "I'm flattered." Her eyes returned to the blonde when she felt him looking over her.

"What the hell are you anyway?" he asked, "You're not normal."

'Who is nowadays?' she wanted to ask, but refrained from it and instead answered, "Who knows?"

 _~END OF CHAPTER TWO~_


	3. Intimate Exchange

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HunterxHunter nor do I make any money from my writings.

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I greatly appreciate them and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Three: Intimate Exchange

Sakura had her eyes closed while her head was tilted downward, her lips slightly parted as soft breaths escaped her. She was still in her shackles while her body hung from the ceiling. Her usual companion wasn't in the room at that moment, having left a few hours prior for some sort of meeting with the others.

Her lithe body had dried blood all over it and she knew that a musky odor left her, though she couldn't bring herself to care. The sweat from the previous day had dried as well and she was left with an empty feeling encasing her. The dark haired male hadn't tortured her in over a day and that was torture in its own way. She didn't know if he realized what sort of effect of not tormenting her had on her, but he seemed content for the time being on just ignoring her.

They hadn't talked much since she had questioned him about his tastes and torture techniques and she didn't mind the silence, but the anticipation was sure to kill her. Goosebumps rose on her skin and small tremors electrified her nerves whenever he moved even in the slightest.

Sakura wouldn't consider herself a masochist, at least not before this encounter, but there would be bouts of pleasure during certain moments of the torturing. It would be small things, like when he dragged the edge of a blade slowly down her side or stomach. Whenever he dragged it over her chest or across her throat, she would be left with a rush of adrenaline that she had never felt before previously.

The pinkette was an experienced kunoichi that had put her life on the line constantly. Death wasn't something she feared. Pain wasn't something she was unaccustomed to. Lately, she had been looking for those things specifically. She didn't enjoy the blood-coiling pain of her bones being snapped or organs being punctured, but it was the satisfying sensation after the mind-numbing feeling of something meager in comparison.

She had also found that wonderful sensation when her body had shrunk in size. The kunoichi had definitely died during that night, as well as a few other occasions, but because of what was inside of her now, it had brought life back to her mangled and tortured body. The high she had experienced from the warm thrumming of her body healing itself and the sweet numbness from the previous pain, it had brought on an euphoria unlike any other she had ever experienced.

With her having been unconscious when it had happened, though still aware enough to feel the effects, Sakura wasn't sure if the male had been in the room at that moment or not. If he had been, he hadn't made a comment about it so far.

The kunoichi was silently grateful to the small man for what she had experienced, even though she hadn't been able to fulfill her original objective of seeing Sasuke in the afterlife. However, she was wary of continuing this behavior. Her body had shrunk from the trauma of the amount and extent of the torture, which wasn't good at all in the first place. She wasn't sure if her body would ever revert to its original size, if she would recover.

She also wasn't sure if her mental state would ever return to normal ever again either. When it came from the skilled and delicate hands of the dark haired torturer, when he was simply exploring and testing, she had enjoyed the pain he had inflicted on her. Her body tingled, tremors went through her, her toes curled, and she had to bite her bottom lip or grit her teeth on multiple occasions to stop herself from making any noise.

She had wanted to find someone that wouldn't disappoint her this time around and this man certainly didn't disappoint. She had asked to be tortured to death and boy, did he deliver. The pinkette wasn't sure if he knew just what he was doing to her. It was likely that he had no idea that somewhere between the experimental touches and the extreme agony, she had completely submitted herself to him, in more ways than just physically.

In just the short amount of time that she had been here, Sakura had grown to expect his painful touches. She didn't like the pain, but at the same time, she craved it. She didn't like the idea of what was happening to her, but she didn't have the will to stop it.

Here, in this dark and dirty room and in this cold man's grasp, she felt alive. She didn't know what to expect next, what would happen. Would she feel pain or pleasure? Would she die again? She didn't know and that excited her even more. She wanted more. In this very short amount of time, she had become addicted.

Jade eyes slowly looked up when the sound of soft footsteps reached her ears. She had learned to distinguish his from everyone else's that she had heard so far and her senses immediately went on alert. Goosebumps rose on her skin and her heartbeat picked up before she forced herself to calm down. Her expression was one of feigned boredom as she blinked lazily ahead of her and waited for the man to make it to the doorway.

He did after a few moments and his grey eyes were on her own, his own eyes reflecting his own boredom, though his was more likely to be genuine. He stopped in front of her, his bandana stopping her from seeing any of his features even though he stood directly in front of her. With her body being raised from the ground, the top of his head stopped slightly below her collarbone.

"Are you going to fight against me?" he asked, his voice calm and certain. As if they both didn't already know the answer to that.

"I haven't so far." she replied just as calmly, her eyes looking over the features exposed to her. "What do you plan on doing with me?" Again, she had to quell the excitement bubbling underneath her surface; this time caused by the close proximity of such a dangerous man.

"You'll see." he replied.

Sakura hummed in reply and she didn't see how a little honesty at her disappointment would hurt. "You're not going to make me feel alive today?"

This seemed to cause a spark of interest in him as his eyes lit up briefly. The female felt more than saw him put his hands on her thighs. His fingertips dug sharply into the flesh, but not enough to break the skin and draw blood. He began to knead the skin with his nails as he flexed his fingers and she felt her muscles twitch underneath his hold.

His eyes stayed on hers and were shining with unspoken excitement, perhaps even more than her own and she knew that he was smiling behind that dark cloth. "Do you like pain?"

Sakura had to mentally give herself a pat on the back for acting as nonchalant as she had been, when while on the inside, her nerves were roaring and boiling over from the heat his hands produced on her skin. "I like the aftermath."

This caused a further reaction within him as the emotion swirled around his grey eyes, which now gleamed with a deviant, violet hue. "Hohh." She could hear the amusement and curiosity in his tone and though she had expected him to take interest in her claims, she didn't quite expect him to be entirely forceful. With his hands still holding onto her thighs, his grip increased to the point of being painful, which that combined with the area his hands were touching her, sent pleasurable vibes through her spine. He tugged her down toward him, the chains easily snapping from the force and pieces scattered before landing on the floor.

Sakura felt her toes touch the floor, but given that she had been off of them for over a week, she wasn't accustomed to the sudden usage. Her body fell down and forward, her legs going weak and her knees easily buckling underneath the weight of her body. The man before her had caught her with ease, one arm wrapped around her to keep her pressed to him while the other was at his side, the remainder of the shackles attached to the cuffs on her wrists in his hand.

Jade eyes looked up to meet grey, her body slightly slumped to the side while her hand was on his chest. His brow was furrowed in what seemed contemplation while his eyes stayed glued to her own. Sakura had never felt more exposed at that moment. Her chest was bare and though she knew he had caught plenty of glimpses of her naked torso before her hair had fallen in front of her breasts, they were now pressed against his own chest. Only the fabric of his cloak separated their skin and it was thin.

The pinkette could feel the chiseled muscle underneath her palm and against her torso. Without her meaning to, her hand slid up to his shoulder of its own accord and she was silently delighted in the way his muscles twitched underneath her touch. In the back of her mind, she knew that such close proximity with this man should have disturbed her on such a far greater level. In fact, she was without a doubt that if it had been a year prior, she would have done everything possible to be devoid of this situation. Yet here she was, looking up into cold eyes that seemed to be taking in excitement from what was happening.

His eyes continued to stare down at her for what felt like minutes at that point and she didn't miss the way that they had darkened. His pupils had also dilated to a degree and she could only imagine what was going through that mind of his. With her body having shrunk, she was shorter than he was now and she had the suspicion that he enjoyed that fact immensely.

She couldn't breathe. The air was thick and a trickle of sweat ran down the back of her neck. Her senses were on high alert, her body picking up on the slightest of movements from around her.

Although they continued to stare at each other, even while the pinkette straightened in front of him, neither of them missed the new presence in the doorway of the room.

"Please tell me you're at least going to bathe her before we go." the man said with a grimace and both of them turned their attention back to the man. Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly at the samurai. He had his arm inside of his purple kimono, scratching at his chest and he had the nerve to comment on her hygiene. "I don't want to be stuck in the car with her stench."

The kunoichi turned her annoyed expression into an outright scowl, irritated by the man before them. If she had the chance to bathe, she would have done so already. "I'll take care of it." the shorter man replied and there was a firmness in his tone that said that he wanted the tall man to leave just as much as she did.

The man let out a soft grunt and turned to leave. While he was walking away, Sakura lowered her gaze to the hand that was still on the male's shoulder. As if just then realizing how intimate their position really was, she pulled her hand back and tensed her body. It didn't do much. In fact, her chest was still touching him, but it prevented her from relaxing into his hold as she had done previously. His arm was still wrapped around her back, so it wasn't like she could pull away from him or put any distance between them.

The torturer turned his gaze down toward her, the glint in his eyes that had so many unspoken promises of pain and pleasure now gone from the samurai's interruption. The air that had been so dense had been shattered and finally, the pinkette lowered her head to the side to take in a shuddering breath.

She didn't stop the man as he pulled her out of the room by the shackles connected to her wrists. Her eyes stayed trailed onto the ground as they made their way through the dark halls. She didn't bother trying to remember her way around, since from what she could gather from what the samurai was saying, it sounded like they would be moving to a new location. They wouldn't bring her along otherwise.

They stopped in front of the doorway to another room and the male opened it before pushing it open. He tugged on the chains and pulled her into the room behind him before shutting the door. The dark haired male stepped in front of the door and the pinkette didn't fail to notice the lack of windows in the bathroom she was forced into. There were showers aligning the wall opposite of the door.

Her eyes glanced back at the male when he tugged on her chains once more. Sakura stumbled toward him slightly, but she didn't collide with him this time and instead stopped in front of him. He pulled out a small key that seemed to appear out of thin air and he used it to unlock the cuffs on her. The shackles fell down to the ground, clanking off of the tiled floor in the quiet room and echoing off the white walls.

The pinkette raised her hands a bit and rubbed at her wrists, trying to ease some of the discomfort there. While the male leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest, he watched silently as the female shred off the last piece of clothing on her body. Her back was turned toward him, shielding her front from his wandering gaze. She made her way to the shower directly in front of her. Turning the knobs when she reached it, she was surprised that the warehouse still had running water.

Despite having turned the knob for the hot water, all that came out was freezing liquid. It ran over her skin, giving her goosebumps and causing chills to run down her spine. She didn't have any soap, but she still tried to get as much sweat and dried blood from her body as she could. While her hands ran over her skin, she could feel piercing eyes on her, watching her every move and she didn't think that it was only to make sure that she wouldn't escape.

Her keen senses were on overdrive, picking up tiny movements from the doorway. Sakura could tell that he was still leaning against the door, just changing his position and her sharp ears picked up on his breathing. It was still quiet and by no means ragged or heavy, but she hadn't been able to pick up on it before.

The kunoichi had grown accustomed to using her chakra to sense things around her that she normally wouldn't have been able to and she had also managed to learn how to use that sensory chakra while keeping it undetectable. The male behind her wouldn't be able to tell when she was using her chakra, but she could sense every movement he made. She could sense the spike in his own energy and it caused her body to tense slightly in anticipation.

There wasn't any real reason to be worried. He couldn't kill her and he had already tortured her beyond imagination, but there was still one thing that he hadn't done to her yet. Something she was beginning to realize was dangerously close to happening. Of course, if it came to that, she would defend herself. Even if she was naked and unarmed, she wasn't defenseless.

After a moment, her body relaxed when the man behind her calmed down, his energy residing back inside of him, though his eyes still remained on her. The female kept her back to the male, not turning around once and when she finished getting as much grime off of her as possible, she kept her head dunked under the water faucet. The freezing water ran down her scalp and over her face before falling down the rest of her body.

Sensing that her company was getting impatient, she turned the water off and finally turned toward him. Her side faced toward him, her hair falling over her shoulders, onto her chest, and down her back. The pink strands hugged her curves as well as her cheeks and her eyes were narrowed slightly in a small act of defiance. Her eyes were on the man, but he didn't pay attention to her scrutiny as his grey eyes continued to rake over her form.

Sakura was surprised that he kept looking over her body for such a long time without getting bored or being disappointed. Instead, he seemed excited in a way she hadn't seen before. His muscles were pulsing underneath his cloak, his fingers twitching before clenching and unclenching as his arms were crossed over his chest. His eyes had a cold fire burning inside of them and she could sense a restless abandon underneath his surface, barely kept tamed by some unknown force that was completely foreign to her.

Water droplets slid down her skin and his eyes followed the movements carefully, indiscriminately lighting her flesh on fire in the process. She decided to push away the feeling before it led her to trouble that she had no desire to get into. "What am I going to wear?"

The words broke him out of his trance as his gaze returned to her eyes, but that heated look in his grey orbs didn't leave. "Put on what you had."

Sakura frowned at him, "No way."

"Then walk out naked. I don't care." he replied, his tone one of boredom and she knew that he wasn't lying, which only irritated her more.

Under normal circumstances, Sakura would consider herself modest, but this wasn't exactly a normal situation. This was far from normal and with her being irritated at the man, she didn't stop to think about her complete nudity while she turned completely toward the other. She placed her hands on her hips in a defiant manner while a scowl adorned her features. "You can't honestly expect me to do that or to put on those same, nasty clothes."

Pointing to the side with her index finger, her arm stretched out, she didn't register how the action made her breasts bounce from the movement. The male, however, caught it and his eyes had shamelessly raked down the front of her body. "Go get me a clean pair."

"No."

The kunoichi lowered her arm with a groan. Well that didn't work, but then again, why would it have?

Footsteps made their way toward her and Sakura watched calmly as Feitan walked toward her, his eyes narrowed down at her. He stopped directly in front of her and though he was only about two inches taller than her at that point, he seemed to tower over her.

Sakura allowed it, knowing that he only seemed intimidating at that moment because she had relinquished temporary control over to him. She could fight back at any given moment if she so chose, but being dominating wasn't something she would play at right then. She would focus more on not being completely manhandled. She was aware that she was supposed to be their prisoner, but she had no intention of walking around naked and what was the point in rinsing herself off if she was just going to put on the same blood and sweat soaked panties afterward?

"Did you just order me?" he asked, his voice lower than usual and dripping with dark intentions; most of which would be very, very painful.

The kunoichi stayed firm however, her posture and features calm, though her eyes still narrowed at him in irritation. "And if I did?"

The dark haired male moved even closer to her, standing only a few inches away from her. Sakura could feel his body heat emitting from him in strong waves, rolling off of him, only to caress her skin. His eyes were dark and glazed over while his body was tight, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. It was as if looking at some kind of feral creature right before it attacked its prey. In this case, the female wasn't sure if he would attack to kill or attack to claim.

She didn't need to feel any physical proof that he was aroused by their situation. The scent of it permeated the air and caused her throat to tighten. It wasn't just that, but he was also annoyed with her.

"Are you gonna punish me?" Sakura knew it wasn't a wise decision to ask that, but she couldn't stop herself. A thrilling chill raked over her spine at the thought and though she tried to mentally shake herself of the desire, her fingers twitched in waiting.

"How I do that?" he asked in reply and she knew that she didn't hide the disappointment in her eyes well. A dark eyebrow arched in response to the frown on her lips, the furrow of her brow.

"Has your imagination run out already?"

His grey eyes continued to look down at her sharply and she couldn't have felt barer to him even if he had ripped her apart from the inside-out. Something dangerous and savage flashed across his gaze and she could sense the twitching underneath his calm façade. "Do you want to be punished?"

Instead of answering his question, the pinkette suddenly felt that it was urgent to get something to cover her naked flesh. Reaching forward and not caring about the circumstances or consequences, she gripped the black fabric before her. The cloak felt smooth and warm to her touch, scorching through her cold fingers.

Whether he was surprised by her touching him so willingly or by the audacity she had to do so, she didn't know, but his eyes widened in the slightest of her move. "Let me wear this."

Just as those words left her mouth, he narrowed his eyes at her. "No."

Sakura frowned at the male before her, her body finally settling down now that the thick tension between them had dissipated. He was growing annoyed with her, but she no longer felt like he would devour her under a moment's notice. The cold began to set in and goosebumps rose on her skin, small shivers escaping her. "Why not?" she asked, a hint of her own annoyance showing through. "You're not using it."

"I'm wearing it." he replied, his brows furrowed and a frown in his tone.

"Let me wear it."

"No."

Sakura was testing his patience, she knew and that only fueled the excitement inside of her. Wanting to test and challenge the male before her was becoming a nagging sensation at the front of her mind. The natural fighter within her spirit was in an uproar, telling her to push the limits and boundaries. The kunoichi wouldn't admit that she was, but she had proven on many occasions to be quite reckless, throwing logic to the wind when it deemed insignificant.

If she had been acting on logic, she wouldn't be in this situation at all. She was acting on desire and impulse, the urge to be sent into the dreamlike moment once again. The pinkette had her eyes lowered to the front of his chest as she began to lift the cloak upward. The next moment, though she felt it happening, she didn't stop it as the male crossed the room, pulling her along with him in the blink of an eye.

He had slammed her against the wall by the door, holding her arm behind her back and pressing the side of her face into the hard surface. It didn't hurt, but it was rough enough to let her know that his control was on the verge of slipping. His body pressed against hers, his lower half pinning her against the wall while his knee was wedged between hers. His thigh had found a comfortable place between her own and his head was right next to hers. His face was merely inches away from her, his breath caressing her ear.

Sakura looked ahead of her and though she had one free arm, she kept it by her side. If she had wanted to get out of his hold, it wouldn't be an issue. His grip was strong and she doubted that it was his full strength, but he still had no idea about her physical strength either. She had the advantage if it came to a fight taking place.

Her lips were parted as soft breathes left her and she could feel a light flush covering her nose, heat pouring into the surface of her face slightly at their position. She could feel the water from her body and hair soaking into the clothes touching her.

"You don't listen, do you?" he stated calmly, his eyes still narrowed down at her.

Sakura kept her eyes ahead of her, her brow furrowing. "Get me some clothes and we won't have this problem."

"Why not walk around like this?"

The kunoichi finally turned her gaze to the side, her eyes narrowed at him and her lips thin in a scowl. "I might be fine being naked in front of you, but not in front of everyone else."

Feitan seemed genuinely confused by her at that moment. She supposed it did seem odd. They didn't know each other that well and their short relationship wasn't what one would exactly call 'healthy', but there was a slight exception when it came to him. "Why not?"

"You're my torturer." she replied, calmer than her last outburst, "It feels more natural."

Feitan's eyes widened in surprise, not having expected such a response. The kunoichi could see him bouncing the thought around in his mind, trying to wrap his brain around her logic.

Sakura wasn't the type to go around flaunting her body to just anyone. Stomach and thighs were one thing. She had even shown off the small amount of cleavage she had when it was necessary for certain types of missions, but never her whole body. Aside from her parents, the only other people that had seen her completely nude were Sasuke and Ino, until now.

The odd bond that she had formed with the man behind her had shattered any sense of modesty she had. Of course, she still had her morals. She was still picking up on the tiny movements behind her, even as his eyes narrowed to focus harder on her.

The kunoichi was also aware of the distinct hardness pressing against the curve that formed between the small of her back and her ass. The scent of his arousal filled her nostrils, as well as the clear and musky smell of his natural scent. She didn't want to think about what it was he smelled like, but her body inwardly tingled in delight and acceptance at the scent.

Her jade eyes stayed on his, unwavering and he seemed to be enjoying their situation far more than she was. The warmth coming from his body was encasing her and though she secretly enjoyed it, she wouldn't hesitate to break free of his hold if he planned to take advantage of her.

After another moment of the silence, Feitan pulled away from her. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh in exasperation, a sound that resembled defeat and that didn't seem like it belonged on his lips. His hand still held onto her wrist and her body relaxed, but her mind was still on high alert. The next moment, she was being pulled back to the showers.

He tugged her along and she blinked ahead of her, curiosity bubbling through her core in wonderment at what he planned to do. They reached the shower she was at previously and he pulled her forward and spun her around. She faced toward him and watched as his energy poured into his palm while it still held onto her wrist.

Jade eyes blinked in soft awe as a metal cuff that had not been there previously formed around her wrist. She watched as he continued to pour his energy into his palm. He slid it over the air between them, creating chains from thin air as his palm passed by it, the end connected to the cuff on her wrist. The dark haired male continued to extend his arm, creating a long stream of chains that stretched for about three feet.

Feitan stopped once it reached that length and he tossed the chain over a horizontal bar on the wall below the shower head. Sakura knew what he was doing, but she didn't stop him as he grabbed the end of the chain. He grabbed hold of her other wrist and poured his energy into it, creating an identical cuff, which he then attached the end of the chain to. Her arms were pinned above her head, with her elbows bent beside her.

He let go of her and the pinkette lightly tugged on the new shackles, surprised to feel the sturdiness of them as the clanging from the metal hitting each other echoed throughout the quiet room.

The male seemed satisfied with his work for the moment as he took one last look over her body before turning. His eyes had burned a hole through her and she looked back up at him, watching him walking away from her and heading toward the door. "Oi." she called out to him, "Where are you going?"

Feitan didn't answer her as he opened the door and left the room silently, closing the door behind him. Sakura frowned ahead of her, her brows narrowed in annoyance and she huffed out a breath, blowing her bangs out of her face.

It only took a few moments for his return and her eyes went back to their slightly wide, curious gaze. He shut the door behind him again and made his way to her, a brown cloth in his right hand that looked large enough to be either a cloak or dress.

The torturer stopped in front of her, only a foot away and Sakura watched calmly while he brought up his left hand. His fingertips landed gently on her stomach and she couldn't stop her abdomen from twitching underneath his touch. His grey eyes were on her naked flesh, taking in every detail that he could. The tiny scars on her pale body, the tight muscles, and the sensitive skin. He was taking it all in.

His fingers continued to rake over her and though it wasn't the first time he had done so, he seemed very intrigued at that moment, experimenting with every little stroke of his calloused fingers. His hand moved to her sides, his nails scraping against her side on her waist.

The kunoichi pulled away from his hand after she felt the sparks the light caressing had caused. Feitan instantly turned his gaze upward to look at her, one eyebrow arched while the other furrowed. "That tickles." the pinkette replied, her own brow furrowed in slight embarrassment and annoyance.

The corners of those grey eyes crinkled slightly and she could tell he was smiling as he let out an amused hum at her response. She didn't like it. Fortunately for her, he ceased his actions and pulled his hand back. The next moment, the shackles holding her to the bar above her head disappeared and her arms fell forward to her sides. She was then being handed the brown cloth he had held. Stretching it out to see what it was, she realized that it was a simple cloak. Pulling it on, she was glad that she would have at least some coverage. She hadn't run into any of the others earlier and even if she had, she still had her panties on and her hair had been covering her chest, but now she didn't have her panties.

Literally. They weren't on the floor anymore where she had took them off at.

Where the hell had they gone?

After she pulled the cloak on and straightened it, she looked down at it as it fell passed her shins. Once her hands were free, he grabbed her wrists again and watched as he repeated the process of placing cuffs on her. This time however, there were only a few chains between the cuffs so that she couldn't move them far apart of each other. He also brought his hand up to her neck, his fingers only a few centimeters of touching the front of her throat.

Sakura closed her eyes and had to resist the urge to let out a sigh. It wasn't often that somebody else placed their energy into her skin. In fact, it hardly ever happened. With her being one of the most renowned medics on her continent and with her possessing the Byakugou seal, no one else ever healed her. Her enemies usually never got a chance to put their chakra into her either, since she usually killed them before they came even close to doing such a thing. Of course, that was if they used that sort of attack in the first place.

The feeling of his energy seeping into her skin was strange and foreign, but not unpleasant and the sensations had grown stronger than when he did it to her wrists. Her body felt warm and light, but sat on a razor's edge. It was soothing and alarming at the same time, the two sensations battling each other in a show of dominance.

All too soon it was over and she felt the hand being pulled back, in its place, a black, metal collar. Sakura looked downward at the floor, focusing on the feeling of the metal caressing her skin and she could still sense the lingering feeling of the person before her inside of the collar. She saw a chain in front of her, connected to the metal around her throat. She followed it until she saw the end of it in the man's grasp.

Sakura felt so many different emotions rise through her at the realization of what he had just done. Embarrassment, irritation, excitement, but most of all, a need to completely disregard the dominating innuendo presenting itself to her.

Looking up, her eyes met his and in her green orbs, she knew that he saw a defiant fire burning within her. "If I behave, do I get a treat?"

"You won't be punished." he replied simply and the spark of arousal rekindled back into a flame. Again, it filled her sense of smell and it scorched through her nerves, sending shivers up her spine with that delicious underlining of danger.

However, she wasn't one to back down and she slightly tilted her head back and to the side, her eyes narrowed in a silent challenge. "Don't you know that the best way to teach is with praise?"

"Not when I teach." He turned and pulled her along with him, tugging on the chain, completely dismissing her reproach.

The reply brought forth amusement to the pink haired female, which wasn't the first odd thing that had happened. The way she was acting around him would be considered abnormal altogether, but she found herself curiously drawn to the man in front of her. With a lilt to her voice that wasn't there previously, she said, "Well, aren't we sassy?"

-END OF CHAPTER THREE-

Please review what you think.


	4. Relocating

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HunterxHunter nor do I make any money from my writings.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please enjoy this chapter.

Also, to the guest that pointed out that I had placed Ino in a relationship with Phinks in a review to chapter two, I want to thank you for pointing that out. I don't plan on bringing Ino in for a while so when I was writing the outline for this story, I forgot about it. I wanted to stick her with someone, but Phinks was the only other person that I relatively liked at the time. I'm actually planning on sticking her with Shalnark now since he grew on me. I like him more than Phinks and think he'll fit more with Ino. I went ahead and changed the pairing, but I will leave Phinks' name in the filter since he will have more of a role in the story than Shalnark. I hope its not as cliche for you now and that you'll enjoy reading.

Warnings: Violence and language.

Chapter Four: Relocating

It was dark outside of the five-seater vehicle, the humming of the engine reaching the ears of its five passengers. The sun had set hours ago, the only thing lighting the path ahead of them being the headlights of the black car.

Sakura could hear the gravel underneath the dirt road hitting underneath the car, soothing her nerves as they crossed a path that was edged into the side of a mountain. A blonde male sat in the driver's seat, smaller than the one she had met before that visited Feitan while he was torturing her. This one also looked many years younger, his face holding an adorable innocence that would make it unthinkable he was any sort of dangerous. She knew better than to think so though.

In the passenger's seat was a woman that wore garb similar to a kunoichi's, her pink hair pulled up into a high ponytail behind her. To Sakura's left was the ill-mannered samurai from hours prior. To her right was Feitan, holding onto the end of the chain connected to the front of her colar.

Green eyes were closed, her features relaxed as they continued to move and she noted every motion around her, her chakra spread out around her, but still undetectable to those around her. It was because she had her sensory abilities activated that she noticed something to her right, looking past Feitan and out of the window. The motion seemed to catch the attention of the man to her left, causing him to look down at her and then follow her gaze, his brow furrowing.

Within the darkness, a small light was making its way closer to them, alerting the passengers in the vehicle. The light came crashing down in front of the car in an instant, causing a large explosion. Tires screeched to a stop while bodies exited the vehicle in a hurried daze and Sakura felt herself being dragged out.

All five members stood outside of the car, behind and to the side of it. Sakura glanced at the front of the vehicle, noting that it didn't seem damaged in any way. The area in front of it had smoke rising from the ground, the headlights of the car illuminating the path before them. It didn't seem like too much damage. The blonde should be able to drive over whatever hole it made.

"What was that?" the blonde male asked while they all had their attention toward where the light had come from.

Over the edge of the cliff on the lower level was a plain that stretched for a few miles. It was about a hundred foot drop and the moon above their heads did little to light up the area. However, they were able to see the group of men that walked out of the shadows of the open area and they stepped into the light presented by the moon. They stood, five of them, all dressed in heavy equipment that resembled a soldier. They were still a ways away, but they could make out their appearances.

The five on the cliff made their way to the edge, looking down at the newcomers. One of the men stepped forward, standing in front of the group and clearly representing himself as their leader. "Hand over the woman." he yelled, his tone deep and commanding.

"Who are they?" the other female of the group asked and Sakura blinked slowly, casually taking in the scene before her, trying to remember if she had done something to make someone want revenge against her. That was easy enough to answer though. She most likely had.

"Hand her over or we'll have no choice but to fight you." the leader called out once again when he saw that none of the people near her moved.

It then clicked in the mind of the tall man next to her and he swiftly went up to her with a growl, "You!"

Stopping beside her on the opposite side of Feitan, the samurai grabbed ahold of the thick chain right before it connected with the collar on her throat. Jade eyes followed his movements calmly and she looked at him lazily while he glared at her. The others were watching and the torturer had to let go of the chain end in his hand or he would have been pulled forward by the jerking motion of Nobunaga yanking on her chain.

He lifted her up off the ground slightly, her bare feet dangling a few inches above the rocky surface. Though it was uncomfortable, she didn't show it while her gaze stayed unblinkingly on his own. "They're after you!" he declared, a bite to his tone. What a way to overreact to such a minor inconvenience. "I knew there was something off with you." Rude. "You wanted to be tortured so you would throw us off." he stated, his eyes narrowed at her and if Sakura was any less of a true kunoichi, she would have been terrified of the intensity in his gaze. Instead, her mind was wondering on how she could be free of his grasp without completely ripping off his arm. "But you were gathering information about us, weren't you?"

If possible, his eyes narrowed at her even more while the others continued to look on, listening. "You used that freaky healing ability to keep yourself from dying and now your buddies are here to take you back."

Sakura narrowed her own eyes at the male in spite, irritated by how he was holding her up and having a complete disregard to her space, that and the accusation itself that he would suggest such a thing. "Ehh." she bit out, a bit of sarcastic humor in her tone, a frown on her lips. "Now tell me just how I contacted them."

He wasn't deterred by her statement. "For all we know, you can use telepathy."

"Well, that's true." she replied, calming down, but she was still annoyed, "I can."

"See?"

"Nobunaga does have a point." Machi stated, her expression calm and her eyes taking in everything rationally. The others turned their gazes over to her. "But we don't know for sure if they're actually comrades." she added.

"I have to admit." the small kunoichi stated and they looked at her, but her eyes were narrowed slightly on the man before her. Her green eyes held a sardonic amusement in them and if smiling wasn't such a foreign concept to her by then, she would have been smirking. "You're smarter than you look."

The comment only served to make him narrow his eyes at her further, his irritation and anger growing. "But you didn't take something into consideration."

A black eyebrow rose in question as he asked, "And that was?"

"I don't need to be rescued." she replied and after those words left her, any amusement left her and in its place was anger. Her eyes narrowed at him darkly, her jade hues darkening in color and reflecting off a murderous intent. It dripped in her voice, deep and warningly. "Now get your damn hand off of me."

The samurai was instantly taken aback by her change in attitude. Even though her hands were shackled in front of her, even though his comrades were all standing within ten feet of him, he still didn't think it was wise to disobey. Lowering her to the ground, she stood up straight and he was all too happy to pull his hand back from her.

Her eyes were closed, her expression relaxed now that she was free of him. "Thank you." she replied calmly, "You're scent sickens me and I'd rather not have to smell you anymore than I have to."

Nobunaga glared at her and grit his teeth, anger shooting back up him. If he were aware that the pinkette had only said it to get under his skin in retaliation for his actions, he would have been even more pissed off at her.

Sakura turned away from him and faced more toward the edge of the cliff, where the group of men waited for them to make their move. Her eyes were looking at them calmly and without needing much focus, she easily pulled her wrists apart. The chain connecting the cuffs together snapped, earning the surprise from the others around her.

Feitan was especially surprised by how easily she had snapped the chains and he watched as she grabbed her shoulder with one hand, rotating and rubbing it to relieve it of some nonexistent soreness. Her eyes were closed as she said to the samurai, "Your senses are obviously dull if you can't sense the bloodlust they're shooting at me."

Sakura looked down toward the ground and she knew that the only reason why she wasn't being shoved down against the ground by the torturer beside her was because she had caught his interest. He wanted to know what she would do next. Lifting up her hand to the collar around her neck, she slid her finger in the space between the metal and her neck. Before snapping it off however, she turned her frown to the tall man beside her. "And another thing, if they were really working with me and needed information, why would they risk destroying the car knowing that I was inside?"

Nobunaga seemed slightly taken aback by her question, but she didn't give him time to retort as she added, "My body might be able to heal itself, but it's pointless if the damage gives me amnesia. It seems counterintuitive if you ask me."

The swordsman was stunned by her, trying to find something to argue her with. It was obvious that if they had been any slower in getting out of the car or if Shalnark hadn't stopped the vehicle right at that moment, that blast would have hit them. Whoever they were, those men were trying to kill her.

The next moment, figuring that her comeback was satisfying enough for that moment, the kunoichi turned her head forward. Wrapping her thumb on the inside of the collar, she pulled at it and within an instant, it snapped.

What had been surprise from her breaking the chain had turned into shock from her so easily snapping the collar. Feitan had been sure that the metal had been reinforced by his nen when he created it. He was by no means a skilled enhancer, but the fact that those shackles had been created from his nen alone should have stopped her from breaking them, if not, then at least have some difficulty in doing so. The fact that it had appeared as if she was simply pulling a pest off of her body was what shocked him the most.

He had initially thought that her body had healed on its own accord previously, but it seemed that she was a rather skilled enhancer in her own right.

Sakura lowered her arm to her side and dropped the collar to the ground before walking forward casually. "What are you doing?" the blonde male asked as they watched her.

The kunoichi stood on the very edge of the cliff, her eyes downcast at the men below. "I'm going to kill them if it will prove my innocence." It was simple really and if she needed to get rid of them, then so be it. "I'm with you because I want to be." she added, her voice smooth and calm, "You have something I value. I would consider myself a fool if I were to willingly let go of it."

Sakura didn't wait for a retort as she pushed herself off of the edge, jumping into the air and letting her body fall down to the ground. Her arms were raised above her head, her elbows and one knee bent slightly while her hair flew above her head. The cloak whipped around her thighs, her bent leg doing a decent job of stopping it from exposing the lower half of her body.

Reaching the bottom of the cliff, her feet gracefully landed on the hard surface and she began to move forward. Her eyes were on the five men presented to her and they tensed as she came closer to them. They moved into battle positions, pulling out swords from behind their backs.

"We'll see how strong she is." Machi said, her tone even and her eyes observant as they followed the other woman's movements.

Shalnark was also watching closely. "She'll probably hide most of her strength though. She knows that we're watching."

Sakura stopped a few yards in front of the men, her jade eyes glancing over them as they moved to surround her. Her arms were by her sides, her body on high alert, waiting for one of them to make the first move. She didn't bother glancing over their features to memorize them, they were all wearing helmets and all were relatively the same size.

She didn't want to show off her true strength with the others watching, but this would be a good oportunity to test out her new, shrunken body. There was still a chance that they could become enemies later on. She would use a subtle attack that didn't demonstrate her physical strength and with them surrounding her, she had the ideal one.

Granted that she learned it from watching Neji fight all those years ago and then later on, Hanabi, she didn't feel particularly fond of using it.

"You'll pay for killing our kin." one of the men said and Sakura knew that they weren't actually soldiers. They probably stole the garb so it would be easier access to gather information and to move around. They were well informed and they weren't alone either.

At the same time, they moved toward her, their weapons drawn and prepared to attack. Their intent; to kill. When they were within reach not a split second later, the kunoichi spread out her arms and knelt down slightly. Spreading chakra throughout her body, but focusing it in her palms, she spun her body around in fast circles. The cyclone of chakra wrapped around her in the shape of a dome, sending out sharp chakra that attacked the men surrounding her.

The pinkette was no stranger to making her chakra as sharp as any scalpel, able to cut through the thickest of muscle and bone. She didn't need to know how to use wind chakra to tear her opponents apart. Blood flew around, but was blocked from hitting the female by the quick tirade of her energy. Instead, it bounced off of her chakra and splattered in different directions. The armor on the suits did nothing to stop her attack from ceasing and the bodies were quickly torn apart.

Sakura stopped her attack only moments after it began, the rotation calming after she stopped her chakra from flowing out. Her body still spun slowly, her arms stretched out and her hair floating around behind her, following her movements. Her body stopped, her back facing toward the surprised and awed individuals from the mountainside. Flesh fell down to the ground in heavy heaps and for an instant, the sound of blood falling down to the ground resembled that of rain.

Straightening, the kunoichi lowered her arms to her sides, her eyes skimming over the perfect circle around her that was made up of the crimson liquid. She could sense trembling around her as well as fear. Whoever was in the shadows was hesitating to come out. She knew his location; half a kilometer in front of her and to the right. At one o'clock. He was probably watching her with binoculars and if he was that far away, he was a sniper and most likely the one that shot that blast toward their car.

After a moment of waiting, she figured that he wasn't going to attack her so she turned around and started heading back toward the mountain. She was still alert in case he decided to shoot, but he didn't. All eyes were on her when she reached the bottom of the cliff. Jumping up, she easily reached the edge where the others were and her feet landed on the ground.

Her eyes were downcast on the piece of metal that she had previously discarded, noting the silence. Kneeling down in front of the collar, she picked it up, her cold fingers wrapping around the even colder metal. Looking up at feitan, they were both calm as she softly said, "I broke your collar. Sorry."

The only response she received was him blinking his grey eyes down at her, taking her in curiously and calmly while one dark eyebrow was furrowed.

Figuring it was safe to ask and finally breaking the silence of the troupe members, Shalnark spoke up, "What do we have that you want?"

Sakura turned her gaze over to the blonde and he seemed to be the calmest among all of them. Lifting up her index finger while still kneeling down to the ground, she pointed up at the short, dark haired male in front of her. "Him."

"Why do you want Feitan?" Nobunaga asked, his eyebrow arched in doubt and curiosity.

The pinkette spared the samurai a glance before turning her head away and closing her eyes, frowning in an act of childish defiance. "I don't feel comfortable telling you that."

The male immediately scowled at her in response and leaning toward her from where he stood, he growled, "Why you."

Sakura turned her gaze back to him, a scowl on her features to match his own as she stood up. The collar remained in her clenching hand, but was forgotten for the moment. "Do you have a problem with me?"

The samurai leaned toward her even more, challenging her very presence while only a foot of distance separated them. Both of them were tense, glaring at each other and their fists clenched by their sides. "I do. I'm getting tired of your attitude."

The kunoichi gritted her teeth in irritation, feeling that her personal space was being ignored and disturbed once again by this man. "Get out of my face." she growled, though it wasn't as low or dangerous as before.

"Or what?" he questioned, effectively snapping the last bit of patience the female had for him.

Her hand reached upward before she could stop herself, though she did manage to keep any chakra from seeping into her hand while she brought it upward. She swiftly slapped the narrow cheek in front of her before swinging her hand back to hit the other cheek with the back of her hand. The resounding echo of the slaps sounded as one, it had happened so fast.

Nobunaga had his head turned to the side, his eyes blinking and his cheek beginning to sting harshly from the contact. Red flashed to his cheeks, both from anger and from her hand. He didn't get to retaliate however, as Feitan had beat him to the female.

The torturer had Sakura's arms pinned behind her back before she even had time to lower her arm. The female let out a huff as he began pushing her toward the car, holding onto her wrists tightly. Nobunaga glared at her and in return, she scowled back at him over her shoulder. "What you gonna do, horse-face?" she taunted. It was unnecessary and she normally didn't do it, but he had pissed her off. "Neigh at me some more and shit in my cereal?"

Her eyes stayed narrowed at him while they continued the slow walk back to the vehicle. "Go ahead." she challenged, enjoying every moment of that glare he sent her way. "I'll cut your bitch ass right before I cut off that top knot of yours."

They reached the car and Feitan opened the door before pushing her inside. "I'm not scared of you." she called out to the swordsman before her head was shoved inside of the vehicle.

"Quiet." Feitan told her as he slid into the seat next to her. It was an order, but he couldn't make it sound commanding when he was smiling behind his bandana. He had to restrain himself from laughing, amusement coursing through him.

Shalnark, on the other hand, had no problem laughing at what had just happened, his eyes closed and his smile wide. One by one, they filled the car and again, she was trapped between the two males, the one to her left fuming over what had happened. Shalnark carefully drove over the hole before continuing on their way, a mixture between anger and mirth flowing around the atmosphere inside of the car.

-SCENE CHANGE-

It took quite a few more hours before they made it to a new hideout, what looked to be an abandoned hospital. They pulled around in the back, the first of them to get there. Sakura looked around at her surroundings, the large expanse of green land, the dirt road they followed to get there, to the barbwire fence that surrounded the property. The building itself was around twelve stories high and wide enough to have close to a hundred rooms on each floor.

It was almost rundown looking, cracks going up some of the walls, bricks falling apart, and holes in some of the walls. A number of the windows were shattered and had holes in them and vines were growing up some of the walls where bushes had made themselves home against the building. The white coloring that had been there previously was now a dingy brown color, having been neglected of proper cleaning over the years of disuse.

It only took minutes before they all made their way in through the back entrance, walking down empty hallways. Cobwebs were all over the place, as well as dust, and the kunoichi had to scrunch up her nose in an attempt not to sneeze. Medical equipment was still scattered around, some lying haphazardly on the floor. If one of the lights on the ceiling above them was blinking on and off, she'd say it would be a classic scene out of a horror movie. However, she seriously doubted that there was any power anywhere in this building. Unless there was a backup generator somewhere, which was most likely the case. All of the hospitals she knew of required them in case of an emergency.

They made their way to one of the main waiting rooms, chairs laying on the ground and most of the doors off their hinges. They stopped and Sakura continued to look around at the disheveled appearance of the room. Scattered papers, drawers behind the desks opened, more medical equipment and trays thrown around. It made her inner medic squirm in disdain.

Shalnark turned around to face her and placed his hands on his hips. "Will you explain yourself?"

Sakura turned her head to look up at him and Feitan and Nobunaga looked at her as well, while Machi continued to look around the room, though her ears were tuned in onto the approaching conversation. Her jade eyes held onto the eyes of the blonde and it unnerved her how calm he had been throughout this whole thing. If she had decided to manipulate the people around her, he would most likely be the hardest to control. She could also see the intelligence behind those bright, round eyes of his.

Snapping her head to the side to look away from him and closing her eyes, she frowned. "I don't want to talk to you."

The manipulator didn't seem surprised by her reaction, almost as if he had expected it since he replied instantly, "Will you tell Feitan?"

The small pinkette turned her attention back to the blonde before briefly nodding her head.

-SCENE CHANGE-

Once she had nodded that pretty, little head of hers, she had willingly walked into a separate room with Feitan. She had trailed in front of him, her head turning to glance over everything that they passed. He had watched her intently, both of them curious, though for very different reasons. She seemed intrigued by their new location. Feitan, however, was very curious about the little spit fire that walked in front of him.

Feitan had already been curious about her beforehand, but he was definitely intrigued now. Especially about the bond that she had forged between them. Apparently it had happened without his consent or acknowledgment and she had developed some sort of companionship with him. How she was able to do that with the person that had tortured her, he didn't know. She was odd. This entire development was odd.

They had made their way into one of the rooms that was used for overnight patients. The window was shattered and the bed was flipped onto its side in the corner. Cabinets were flung open and some were missing its drawers and doors. Part of the ceiling connecting to the floor above had broken and fallen down. The debris laid scattered across the floor while dust littered the counters and machines that was the floor by the wall to the side.

The two of them were still on the same floor as the others, but were far enough away that they wouldn't be able to eavesdrop. Feitan had the suspicion that the fiery woman would be able to sense if that were the case though. He had watched her closely while they were in each other's presence. The way her body reacted to every subtle movement he made, whenever he let out the tiniest amount of nen, or even when his breathing changed. She reacted to it all and it only caused a fire to begin burning within his core.

This woman had sharp senses and instincts and her body wasn't shy about showing those reactions, even while her eyes still retained that strong and fiery gaze. She was deadly and stubborn, like a poison that slowly set in and rotted someone from the inside-out. It was subtle and hardly recognizeable at first, but the more he moved to spread that poison, the more deadly it became, ready to kill at a moment's notice.

It made his dominating and sadistic spirit roar. Aside from the torturing aspect, which had lost its alure days ago from her body healing constantly, he had begun to feel the urge to cause her pain in so many other ways.

Feitan wanted to do so much more to her than simply torture her now, but he knew that she would put up a fight. Although he would much prefer her willingly giving herself to him immediately, he wouldn't deny that he loved the prospect of slowly breaking her down into a writhing mess until she begged him to take what he wanted from her.

He knew that she enjoyed the pain that he inflicted on her and he would use that as his bargaining chip. He would play this game if he had to until he got what he wanted. He would take what he wanted from her. He would dominate her and break her.

The pinkette walked forward and sat down on a piece of rubble, turning so that she faced toward him. He made his way to the debris in front of her, sitting down so that he was directly in front of her. If she had sat down, then this would most likely be a long explanation.

Their eyes met each other and he noted how calm she seemed before she began, "My body heals on its own. I haven't figured out why yet."

Her hands were folded in her lap, her legs closed while the cloak she wore rode up on her bare thighs. "I can technically die," she added, "but my body will revive itself."

Well, that solved one mystery. So she had died during a few of those sessions. Feitan took her in calmly, keeping his curiosity downplayed so she wouldn't catch it.

She proceeded to tell him that she can enter a period where she won't experience any pain or pleasure. "There won't be any feeling. Like I'm floating and that's what I've been hoping for."

Grey eyes blinked at the woman in front of him, her jade eyes looking directly into his, yet slightly glazed over and he vaguely wondered if she was imagining being chained back up and at his mercy.

"I feel closest to the loved ones I lost in that state," she said, a frown adorning her lips, "but its hard to get into." Her eyes stayed glued to his own and Feitan wouldn't lie to himself and say that it didn't unnerve him slightly. He wasn't used to this. Someone looking directly at him for such an extensive amount of time. Of course, it was only a few moments, but if felt like so much longer than that. Her eyes had only glazed over for a split second before clearing once again.

This woman was so strange. Feitan had to bring up his hands from his lap to fold his fingers together to keep them from fidgeting. Even the danchou didn't maintain eye contact with him in this way. She was just looking at him while she talked. She wasn't judging him, she wasn't looking at him in fear, or expecting anything from him.

She was just looking. It was affecting him on a much greater level than he was willing to acknowledge, but he knew that there was something about it that he couldn't ignore. He liked it.

"Since my body heals so quickly, its been hard to find someone that can kill me." Sakura continued, seemingly unaware of the effect she was having on him. Though he knew that she was able to pick up on his body's movements as it fidgeted slightly underneath her stare. If he was just able to look away from her gaze, it would be fine, but he wouldn't. Those deep, green eyes of hers were beautiful.

"Why don't you just kill yourself then?" he asked, betraying none of the conflicting emotions stirring inside of him.

"I don't feel any satisfaction that way." Did that mean that shes tried? "I suppose that I want someone to torture me in order to ease some of the guilt inside of me."

She was being awfully open about the whole thing, causing the dark haired male to become skeptical of her. Why hadn't she told him any of this when he had asked her before? Why was she telling him this now? The fact that she was calm about the whole matter was also suspicious.

"I don't have anywhere to go nor anything to do." she said, the tone in her voice taking on a sense of disappointment and longing. It was barely there, but it let Feitan know that at least this part was true. "I'll stay with you as long as I can and then find someone else that can give me this."

Feitan let a frown fold the corners of his mouth down behind his bandana, his brow furrowing at her statement. "I don't appreciate being used." Irritation bubbled up inside of him, burning slightly in the shallow depths of his chest.

"You knew that I was using you from the start." the pinkette retorted, her bright green eyes blinking.

It was true, they both knew that, but that didn't mean it didn't tick him off any less. "If I decided to stop?" he questioned, curious about what she would do then. The emotion he had been waiting for flashed across the pinkette's face instantly. Grey eyes widened slightly to fully take in the drastic and sudden change.

Her green eyes had widened in shock, her lips parted in a silent gasp, and her back had straightened in a rigid posture. Worry was written all over her features. "You're not, are you?" she asked, the same worry in her sweet voice.

The next moment, she was leaning forward and her hands were placed on his legs above his knees, gripping the flesh covered by his black pants. Desperation flooded her eyes and her brow was furrowed while she frowned at him. "You can't stop." she told him, her eyes still looking directly into his wide ones. "I haven't found anybody that can do it like you."

Feitan was completely taken aback by her, surprise written over his features, though she couldn't see half of them. His grey orbs were wide and his lips were parted, his breath halted for the time being as he processed the words she had thrown at him, completely unabashed at such a provocative statement. "I've grown dependent on you." she admitted, though no embarrassment or hesitation was shown. "You can't just quit cold turkey." she said, almost outright demanding or begging him to continue his treatment of her.

Feitan continued to look over her features, watching for any sign that she might take back those words, but he found none. It was genuine and sincere. She was being honest with her demands and desires. A complete contrast to his conniving and sneaky ways. She was the complete opposite of him, he could see that now. She was able to look straight ahead of her without wavering and she was able to express her emotions in such a vivid way.

This woman was a natural enhancer. While he was a transmuter. They would make a good pair and it was no wonder why she didn't get along well with Nobunaga. People that were alike usually fought. Which meant that she probably wouldn't get along well with Phinks either.

The new discovery only fueled Feitan's desires on further and with him being the temporary leader of the Troupe, he had more authority on things than the others. Having calmed down from his previous surprise, he stated, "If you want me to continue, then there are two conditions."

"Anything." Sakura replied instantly, her brow still furrowed in desperation. Feitan almost licked his lips at the thought of her willingness so far. She was so fixated on receiving torture from him that it was almost guaranteed that she just would do anything he wanted. The thought sent a pleasurable wave coursing up through his spine and it lit his fingertips on fire.

"First," he began calmly, "you have to join the spiders." Sakura blinked at this and he continued, "That means getting our tattoo and you have to give me your body."

The pinkette continued to stare at him, taking in his demands and he could practically see her mind racing behind those calculating and observant eyes of hers. "Whenever I want you, whether its sex or chores."

Sakura let a deep frown adorn her features and she leaned back, finally pulling her hands away from him. Feitan looked down at her hands, frowning as the cold sunk into the fabric now that her warm hands had retreated. His grey eyes snapped back up to her to watch the grimace spread over her beautiful face. It was the first real grimace he had seen from her, the first true sign of disgust and he wondered if she thought that sex with him was really so unappealing.

"I fucking hate spiders." she stated and Feitan didn't try to stop the surprise as he felt it wash over him. His eyes were wide once again and his lips were parted, not having expected such a response. So it wasn't him that she had found so repulsive, but spiders.

Her grimace turned into a disapproving frown, her brow still furrowed as she continued to stare at him. "I thought you enjoyed torturing people."

"I do."

"Then you should be excited that you can torture me." She sounded similar to that of a child, her frown reminiscent to a pout.

"I like better when my victims don't get off on it."

Sakura was surprised, looking apalled that he had said such a thing. "I don't get off on it."

Amusement curled around inside of him, the sudden urge to tease the female making itself known. "You do."

"I do not." she retorted, beginning to scowl at him.

"You do."

The argument was shortlived when she straightened her back in defiance, her eyes narrowed at him. "Do it and I'll prove it to you."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he responded, not letting her taunt get to him.

The pinkette immediately turned her head away with a deep scowl, irritation flowing from her. For the first time since they had sat down to talk, her gaze had turned away from him to settle on the scattered medical equipment to the side of the room.

Feitan felt a bit disappointed that she had turned her attention to something else, but he didn't let it show nor did he dwell on it. He was more focused on what her answer would be. He wanted her to agree to his conditions, but at the same time, he wanted a challenge. He wanted to see more of that fiery personality before he bent her will to his own.

-END OF CHAPTER FOUR-

Please review.


	5. Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or HunterxHunter nor do I make any money from my writings.

A/N: Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. I hope you guys don't feel that Feitan's attraction is a bit rushed or forced. I promise I will go into more detail about their growing relationship later on and I will have chapters where its not all about his sexual tension. Please read, enjoy, review, and look forward to the future chapters.

Warnings: Sexual situations, Language

Chapter Five: Temptation

Feitan had expected an immediate answer, but apparently that was too much to ask for. Instead of receiving one, she had dismissed the last part of their conversation entirely. She didn't agree to join the Troupe or to give herself to him, but she had took it upon herself to practically strap herself to his thigh. The small woman followed him around wherever he went, which wasn't much of anywhere, but she didn't leave him alone.

The dark haired male didn't mind that much, considering he enjoyed looking at her. That in itself was an issue, however. He had found her attractive to begin with, but since her body had shrunk in size, she was the perfect image of his lolita fetishes. He knew that she was at least an older teenager, but now she was smaller than him in size while still retaining those womanly curves.

Those delicious curves that he had caressed a week prior. He had seen every inch of her naked body and he had approved of every last, little detail. Just the thought of running his fingers down that smooth skin again lit his stomach on fire. His skin itched and his blood coiled as the first signs of arousal started to grow underneath his pants.

The fact that she had followed him around like a lost puppy only fueled his selfish and crude desires. His imagination tended to run wild with lewd images of her in different outfits and different positions while she screamed out his name. He had been imagining such a scene, lost in his thoughts, when he had heard her call his name for the very first time. It had been complete ecstasy and he knew that she had caught the shudder he couldn't have suppressed.

It had only fueled on darker thoughts to enter his mind and Feitan knew that he had to do something with himself. It wasn't wise for him to continue such fantasies, let alone indulge in them like he was very tempted to do.

It had been a week since they made it to the new hideout and almost twelve hours since the torturer had seen the enigma that plagued his thoughts and caused his hormones to soar. The smell of bleach reached his nose as he continued to make his way down the messy hallways. Turning toward a room that had no door where the smell was coming from, he stopped abruptly in the doorway.

His grey eyes widened and his lips parted in astonishment while he took in the scene in front of him. If he hadn't known any better, he'd think that one of his fantasies had taken on a life of its own.

The pinkette was on her hands and knees, her backside facing toward him as she scrubbed at the floor with a brush. He couldn't fully see what she was wearing, but whatever it was had an incredibly short skirt on it. Black and frilly with white, lacy trimmings at the ends as it just barely covered herself from view. The pale, milky skin of her upper thighs were bare for him to drink in.

Stockings that matched the skirt were practically sown onto her legs as they hugged her shins. They stopped above her knees, leaving a decent amount of her thighs bare. White slippers were on her petite feet and the back of her shirt was black and was connected to the top of the skirt. It was tight, hugging her waist and back, its sleeves consisting only of short, white ruffles that barely covered her shoulders.

Her hair was pulled up into two high pigtails on each side of her head, held tightly at her scalp with white ribbons. The hair fell over her shoulders, one pigtail cascading down her back, while the other nearly brushed against the floor.

Feitan briefly adverted his eyes from the tantalizing view in front of him to glance around the room. It was clean. The debris and equipment that was spread across the floor was no longer there, the loose hanging doors that were on the cabinets had been removed as well as the broken glass in the window, and the counters, floors, and walls had been scrubbed clean. Everything was back to its original, white color and the scent of bleach continued to fill the air.

So this is what she was up to when she had taken a break from his side. His grey gaze landed back on her as she continued to scrub at a particularly stubborn spot of dirt on the floor. The dark haired male raked his gaze over her, wondering where she had gotten such an outfit. Whether she knew he was standing in the doorway or not, she didn't make any move to acknowledge him.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked and was pleased that his voice didn't hint at any of his inner turmoil.

"Cleaning this room." she replied, not turning around to look at him, signaling that she was already aware of his presence.

"Why?"

It was then that the pinkette stopped what she was doing to lean back and turn. Her jade eyes were narrowed at him while she frowned and he was finally able to see the front of her shirt. It was a corset, tied and held together in the front by thin, white ribbons. It was completed with small, white bows at the top of the corset, above her breasts. It really was a gorgeous and mouth-watering outfit and all Feitan wanted to do was rip the front of the shirt open.

"Because its dirty." she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and there was a hint of annoyance in her tone, clearly disapproving of his disturbance on her task.

"So?" Feitan questioned, his grey eyes taking on a violet hue as he let unadulterated lust cloud his mind. He watched as her nostrils flared slightly and he wondered if she was able to smell the spark of growing arousal from him.

Sakura let out a scoff at his retort before turning her attention back to the task at hand. She settled on ignoring him as she glided her hands over the floor, putting in enough force to cut down a tree, but she didn't seem to be able to get a knic out of the floor. Not that he was complaining though. He was enjoying the view immensily.

"This room will be mine." she stated.

The dark haired male wondered if she planned to stay with them. She still hadn't officially joined the spiders, but she hadn't left and still intended to be around them. She seemed content with being his shadow as well. Maybe she had resigned herself to giving herself up to him after all, but was slowly accepting what that truly meant.

He wouldn't lose the game they had silently started. If she could go without being tortured, then he could withstand all of the alluring temptation she threw at him. It was damn hard though. Literally. What had started out as a mild arousal blew full on into a straining erection against his pants. He had to bite his lower lip to keep in a groan as he watched her move forward and back, struggling against the hard floor. She rocked her hips in a timely fashion, her pigtails swinging with each movement.

Feitan really should have stopped watching, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Her motions were mesmerizing and he imagined her doing the same exact thing against him. Thrusting back against him with that skirt on and nothing underneath except his erection, loud moans flowing from her throat in a beautiful song of raw, sinful desire.

The dark haired male let out a grunt and forced himself to turn his head, tearing away his gaze from the delicious view in front of him. His body ached and his muscles spasmed. He was losing control very quickly and that wouldn't do. He turned further before walking out of the room, straining to keep a steady pace forward instead of making his way back to the pinkette.

He didn't make it far however, when a soft voice called out to him, "Wait."

Feitan stopped his movements, barely out of the doorway before he turned his head to look back at her. She had done the same thing, looking back at him over her shoulder, still on her hands and knees. The image did nothing to quell his raging hormones, while her expression stayed nuetral.

"Did you happen to find any supplies that are salvagable?" she asked.

The torturer turned his body more toward the female. "What kind of supplies?"

"Flasks, vials, microscopes, things like that."

Feitan arched a dark eyebrow, curious as to why she would need things like that. "Why you need that?"

Sakura kept her jade eyes on him and remained calm, "I'm going to make poisons."

"I can't let you do that."

The pinkette immediately straightened her back, a frown on her lips and her brow furrowed, obviously displeased with his reply. "Ehhh?"

Feitan felt a small trace of amusement course throughout him, but it was overshadowed by the strong lust that still spread throughout his body. The female seemed to disregard him for the moment as she stood up. Her body was turned to the side, her right side facing toward him and she swiped her small hands over her ruffled skirt, knocking off any dirt gathered there and straightening it out.

Sakura turned her body toward him completely and placed her hands on her hips, her eyes looking over sections of the floor she had recently cleaned. She nodded her pink head and hummed, seemingly satisfied for the time being.

"Where did you get that outfit?" he finally asked as grey eyes raked over the clothes appreciatively.

"Nowhere." she replied, looking up to meet his gaze. Not even a second later, a mishievous glint entered her green eyes. "You like?"

Feitan felt his eyebrow twitching with sudden annoyance. "You wore on purpose." It wasn't a question.

"Of course." the pinkette replied and he could hear the smirk in her voice, though she didn't show it on her lips.

The torturer clicked his tongue before turning around once again, making his way out into the hall and away from the temptress. He would pay her back at another time. Right then, he had another problem to take care of. He couldn't hold it off any longer.

Feitan had felt such a strong urge to claim her ever since he had first felt her body flushed against his own. She had molded against his body perfectly and he had seen the admiration in her eyes as her hand had run over the muscles of his chest. The shuddering breath she had let out once she realized what she had been doing and broken herself out of it proved that she wasn't unaffected by him.

He wanted her to run her hands over him again, but next time would be so much more than a gentle caress. The thought of her running her hands down and over his body, caressing his skin in places nobody other than a select few have even seen, it sent shivers down his spine.

It was irrational to want somebody as much as he wanted that woman and he knew that it went beyond a primal instinct to mate. It had started out with the things that he had noticed before, starting a small flame inside of him. It only grew over the past week and he knew that it was his fault, allowing himself to fantasize about her. Her personality didn't help much in that regard.

It all came down to simple reasoning though; either Feitan wanted someone or he didn't and it wasn't often that he wanted someone. So it wasn't too surprising that now that he had found someone that caught his interest, it was bound to get out of control sooner or later.

Feitan finally made his way to a set of stairs before climbing them to go to the third level of the hospital. He had found a room that he liked and decided to make it his own. It was away from the others with the door still intact and the walls insulated. The room was small, but it was soundproof. It was perfect for him.

No one ever bothered him in there, especially since they didn't have any jobs to take on at the moment. Even the small pinkette didn't go into the room with him, though she knew where he was. Apparently she didn't like the room because of some of the tools he had found in the drawers and the blood that had been smeared on the wall. Though he had never seen the tools before, she had told him that they could be used for torture, but not to even think about using them on her. How she knew of such a thing while he, himself, didn't, he wanted to know.

He had realized that she liked to be tortured herself, but not the thought of anybody else going through such an experience. It was obvious by the grimace she had thrown at the scattered tools and havac appearance of the room.

Feitan thrived on it, however. He made his way to the room, opening and shutting the door behind him. Once he heard the click of it closing, grey eyes closed and a sigh left thin lips. A dark brow was furrowed as an undeniable fire burned through his veins.

Looking ahead of him, he made his way to a pile of boulders he moved around previously to resemble that of a chair that he could lay back against. He had cleaned up previously as well, placing all of the tools that had littered the floor back in the cabinets and drawers.

There was a window to the left of the door, letting in the red and orange rays of the sunset, lighting up the room. The make-shift chair was in the center of the room, counters and cabinets aligned the wall opposite of the door. On one of the countertops was a single sink, though he hadn't used it even though they had running water, curtosy of Shalnark. To the right was a bedspring laid out on its side, empty of its mattress. Dried blood was smeared on the walls in different places and there were scratches on the tiled floors from something heavy having been dragged across it.

Heat coiled around his stomach and by that point, his pale cheeks had taken on a flushed color. Sweat was beginning to form on the back of his neck and his skin felt tingly. His fingers twitched by his sides as he finished making his way to the boulder chair. Being careful not to rip off his cloak, he pulled it over his head before dropping it to the ground by his feet. The cool air hit his exposed chest, making him hiss slightly as it attacked his hardened nipples and his muscles involuntarily twitched.

Feitan kicked off his boots in a hurry while undoing the belts on his black pants. His breathing started to become ragged, short pants escaping his lips as his mind wandered around on overdrive.

The dark haired male had burned the image of that woman on her hands and knees into his mind. All of the memories of her combined in his mind, creating the perfect image for his pleasure at that moment. Within an instant, his pants were on the floor in a pile with his cloak.

He was bare and the cool air did nothing to deter his heated and hard flesh. Though he was naked and had nothing to cover his sensitive skin, he sat down on the hard surface of the boulder. The coldness from it bit into his skin, causing goosebumps to rise over the expanse of his thighs.

Feitan looked down at the organ that had practically replaced his brain the past week. It stood proudly and was fairly large for a person of his stature, with a patch of dark hair above it. He had never been ashamed of it before and he certainly wasn't self-conscious now. He did wonder sometimes however, what the pink haired temptress would think of it. Would she be disgusted by his naked body or would she worship it? Or would she look at it with indifference?

In his mind, she adored every inch of his flesh, yearned for it, and begged for it. The dark haired male brought his fingertips to his chest, sliding his fingernails over the taut skin. His muscles twitched underneath the touch and he leaned back against the rubble. It poked slightly into his back, but it was so subtle that he ignored it.

Grey eyes closed and a soft sigh left the torturer's mouth as he continued to glide his nails down his torso, trailing over his stomach and over his abs. He didn't let his imagination run completely wild until he felt his fingers brush against the hard flesh of his erection.

Feitan didn't normally do this, it was incredibly rare. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he masturbated. Probably when he was a teenager, first discovering the sensations of his young body. Somewhere along the way, he had lost interest. There was hardly anyone in this world that could fit into the categories that made up his interests so there was hardly any incentive. It would be interesting at the least to indulge in this behavior, even if it was a loss on his part.

He had given into the temptation and as his mind wandered, a pair of bright, green eyes revealed themselves behind his eyelids. They were large enough to be considered beautiful, even without the unique coloring, but were sharp enough to have a deadly edge to them. They held a dull sense of listless life and yet were filled with a passionate strength.

He wondered what those eyes would look like filled with unadulterated lust. What would they look like as they gazed up at him while she eagerly sucked his cock into her mouth? Would she be blushing? Would she smile at him? Would she have tears in her eyes and moan against him?

Feitan lightly bit the corner of his bottom lip to keep in any noise he was tempted to make. His fingers ghosted over the skin of his erection before becoming more assertive. The length was warm against his digits as he wrapped his fingers around it, a searing heat that could put the one in his stomach to shame. A soft hiss escaped through his lips as he began to stroke. His thumb brushed against the slit on the head of his erection, drawing out a low moan from his throat that he wasn't able to stop if he had wanted to. The precum that had gathered there made for better lubrication and it was easy to imagine that it was the pinkette's tongue running down his length instead of his thumb.

The thought made his body twitch and another hiss escaped through his lips. Dark eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as the male grew more accustomed to touching his body again after such a long time. As his strokes grew faster and his length grew slicker, his breaths started to become more ragged. Sweat gathered around his forehead and on the back of his neck, a light pink flush to his cheeks.

It was infuriating. To be reduced to a trembling mess that became a slave to one of the most basic and animalistic desires that plagued the human body. It wasn't even just sexual tension that raked through him. It was a primal urge to dominate as well as claim, to tame a wild beast that challenged him in ways that she had no idea about.

The pinkette had no idea what she did to Feitan, though he was sure that she had caught on to his arousal quite a few times. His psyche was reaching its limit. When he wanted something, he took it. No matter what the consequences were. This time around, it was different though. He had to tread carefully and plan his next move. He had to wait, even if he hated that fact.

What made Feitan's gut coil around however, was the possibility of the female leaving. She had said herself that she hadn't been able to find anybody like him and as much as that fueled his ego, he knew that there were others that would be able to torture her to the extent that she desired.

Feitan, however, was at a disadvantage. She could replace him, but he couldn't replace her. As much as he would like to believe that he would be able to find another partner and he probably could, he seriously doubted he would be able to find someone that lit his blood on fire like she did by just looking at him or changing her damn clothes.

The dark haired male let out a low groan and bit into his lip harder, beginning to tear at the flesh there. His hand gripped his erection harder and his leg twitched before he pulled it toward him, bending his knee above him. His body was getting restless, his muscles trembling, his toes curling, and his hips twitching with the urge to thrust up into his hand.

It had been so long since he had last did this, Feitan almost forgot what it felt like to be on the verge of an orgasm. His body ached and tensed before relaxing, only for his nerves to roll over with an intense rush of pleasure. It was all the more pleasurable with the image of a certain female between his legs.

He tried to keep it down, but he couldn't completely stop the deep groans that left him and he was sure he heard a few growls escape from deep within his throat, but he dismissed it. If anyone overheard him, then it was their own fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he didn't feel like explaining why he was masturbating in the first place.

Feitan turned his head to the side and his body slid from his leaning, sitting position to almost laying down on the rubble. His back arched and of their own accord, his hips jerked forward further into his calloused palm. His speed picked up and the sound of his heavy breathing could be heard throughout the room. A deep pink dusted his cheeks and across his nose, sweat gathering on his chest while some slid down the side of his face. His lips were parted while the heavy breaths left him, swollen slightly and bleeding from his teeth biting harshly into them.

Bringing up his free hand that had been gripping his thigh until then, he ran it through his raven locks. Gripping his hair at his scalp, Feitan bit his lower lip once again while a deep growl escaped him. His body tensed and the fire within his abdomen coiled so tight that it burst. He felt it then. An indescribeable amount of pleasure raked throughout his entire form, so intense that it was on the verge of becoming painful. White stars appeared behind his eyelids while a pair of green eyes remained in his mind, drawing out the wonderful sensations further.

The pleasure washed over and through him, exiting through the end of his erection in long, hot streams of white. It lasted only for a moment, but it had left such a deep impression on him. The realization of what he had just done and though it was uncanny, Feitan had accepted it within an instant for what it was. His body relaxed and his brow was no longer furrowed. His lips were parted as he took in short, shallow breaths, his cheeks still tinged with a flushed pink.

The cold started to set in and he could tell that the sun was no longer entering the room through the window. It was most likely already dark outside.

"Hehh, interesting."

Feitan wasn't startled by the sudden voice, but he hadn't been expecting it. Slowly turning his head and opening his eyes, his own had landed on the very pair he had been fantasizing about only moments before. What he saw made him turn his head completely toward the female, his lips parting more while his eyes widened slightly. A combination of emotions asaulted him. It was impossible to choose which one he felt most right then. His hands had released their grips on his hair and member and now resided lazily on his torso. It was his turn to feel exposed.

A pair of glowing eyes remained in front of him, bright with a mischievous jade. The female was standing on the boulder before him, a foot away from the foot of his extended leg. The only light that entered the room was from the half moon outside, barely lighting up the surroundings. The room was dark, but the torturer could still make out the eyes before him and they instantly reminded him of a feline about to get into something that they weren't supposed to.

Below those shining orbs, Feitan's own eyes widened as he watched the shadowed lips on that pretty face turn up into a mischievous smile that was almost a toothy grin. It was the first time he had seen her smile and it was almost outright sinister. It was chilling and the small chuckle that borderlined a giggle left her mouth.

If this was reality, Feitan wasn't going to complain, but if this was one of his fantasies, he could go about it however he wanted. He wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of what he had just done. He didn't care if she had watched the entire damn thing, considering it was her that had fueled such an event and brought it to its climax.

Sitting up and lowering his hands into his lap, a smile of his own adorned his thin lips. His eyes were narrowed slightly as he took in the female before him. She was still wearing the same outfit from earlier and though it didn't have the same effect as it had earlier, he still appreciated the view. He was leaning forward slightly, his posture casual and relaxed, though on alert.

"So." he called out, his voice soft and raspy. Curiosity and endearment coursed through him and at that moment, he couldn't have asked for a better way to come to from an orgasm. "What do you want?"

"You really are an interesting person." she replied, disregarding his question.

Feitan arched a dark eyebrow and he couldn't suppress the suspicion that she really had seen everything, could still see everything. Had she been observing him without him realizing it? "How?"

"You're the first one to do something like this." she told him, amusment coated in her voice and the male didn't fail to notice that it had a sultry and low ring to it. Her eyes were narrowed at him by this point, but that smile still adorned her lips. It was sadistic in a sense and a part of him reeled at the challenge represented in those green eyes.

"Tell me," she began, "were you thinking of me?"

The dark haired male did well to hide his surprise. Even though she had been blunt with her questions before, he hadn't expected her to ask such a thing. He also didn't understand why she would ask him a question she already knew the answer to. Then it hit him.

Everything.

Why she followed him around, made sure that she was constantly in his vision, the scandalous outfit she wore right then, the provotive movements she had displayed while cleaning the floors. Everything had been planned.

Feitan wasn't sure if he should be flattered or infuriated with the woman in front of him. She had purposefully egged on his libido to the point that he couldn't stand it anymore. So now that he had done what she wanted, what had she gained from it?

"What you want from me?" he asked, arching a dark eyebrow.

"You know what I want." she replied without missing a beat, her smile deepening and now Feitan had no doubt that there was a sadistic side to this female, no matter how small it may be. "I have no intention of being your slave, Feitan."

The male had to force down a shiver when she said his name, but he didn't interrupt as her gaze stayed locked on his. "Despite the audacity of whoever came up with a spider as your tattoo, I am willing to join the Troupe."

Feitan's eyes immediately swirled with anticipation and excitement when that sentence reached his ears. So she had decided to join after all, but that was still only one of the conditions he had set.

"It seems that you aren't completely unaffected by my presence." she continued and the male frowned while his brow furrowed. He could already tell he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"I'm not going to have sex with you and I'm not going to be ordered around like some dog." The pinkette tilted her head and a deep frown adorned her lips. "I will continue this behavior to make you lose control until you can't handle it anymore." The air around her was dark and thick, letting the torturer know that she was serious. "Only when you agree to give me what I want, will I stop." A dark swirl of energy wrapped around her green eyes, lighting them up with a promise of pain or death. Her frown continued to adorn her lips, resembling a scowl. "Don't try to beat a kunoichi at her own game, Feitan."

Did she. . ?

Did she just flip their situations around?

With a sulty and dark tone that was filled with those same dark promises, she added, "I will break you."

-END OF CHAPTER FIVE-

Please review what you think. Any reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	6. Playing With Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or HunterxHunter nor do I make any money from my writings.

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I know its been a while since I last updated, so here's a really long chapter to make up for it. I don't want to rush Sakura and Feitan's relationship or make Sakura just seem like a piece of meat so I added in a fight scene. Not telling with who. You'll have to read and find out. Please read and enjoy. Don't forget to review. They are greatly appreciated!

Warnings: Language, Violence

Chapter Six: Playing With Fire

She could feel his glare on the back of her head as she made her way out of his room, his eyes burning into the hair and skin at her scalp and at the back of her neck. He no doubt did not like how things had turned out during their confrontation, though Sakura couldn't have cared less if she tried.

It had amused her that he had taken such actions. She had no qualms about showing him that, although the other emotions she would rather burn alive than show him were very two complex emotions that she didn't feel like trying to figure out. Unfortunately, her brain always had a mind of its own.

Embarrassment and flattery.

It had been a nagging feeling in her gut to tell her to go to that dreadful room, where she had stumbled upon such an erotic scene. Although it gave her an edge on this silent battle they had recently started, she had been embarrassed. Sakura had only had sex once and that had been with Sasuke. She had no experience dealing with men masturbating. She had seen erections before. She was a doctor in her village after all. Though she seriously doubted Naruto or Lee did something like that to the thought of her.

This was something on an entirely different level however. She knew that Feitan had been thinking of her. The pinkette had been on her way to the room where she knew he liked to spend time alone, following the feeling inside of her gut, despite not knowing the reason for it. She had been standing outside of his room, debating whether or not to enter the hated room. She had heard _it_ though and her instincts had taken over.

Her name.

It was low and guttural, growling deep with possessiveness and lust. That hadn't registered in the pinkette's mind however, her medical side coming out to the surface. With the possibility of the person being in pain, she had rushed into the room and had been shocked at what she had seen.

The torturer had been so consumed by his activity that he hadn't heard the door open or sensed her presence in the slightest. After shutting the door, she had made her way to him on top of the boulder at his feet.

A deep blush had adorned her cheeks and nose, so intense that it had spread to her ears and down her neck. Sakura knew that it was wrong on so many levels to do so, but she had stayed and watched. She had been transfixed by the beautiful body that had called out to her.

Though she by no means desired it on a sexual level, at least she tried to convince herself that. In all honesty, she had admired his body in a way that should be considered border-lined sinful. Sakura had watched as sweat trickled down the curve of his cheeks. She had listened to the way his heartbeat hammered in his chest and hadn't failed to notice that hers had echoed just as loudly. The way his muscles had twitched caused her own fingers to tremble. The low growls were a proof of dominance and passion that had her body light up with a roaring fire.

She hadn't snapped out of her daze until after he had finished and pushing her brilliant mind to the limits, she had come up with a scheme to distract herself from how attracted she was to him at that moment. She also didn't want him to see such a thing from her. Another reason why she had been embarrassed.

Sakura had been so flattered by his actions. No one else had done such a thing. Not even Sasuke. Even when they weren't together, she knew that he didn't indulge himself in such activities. Even if he had, she was sure that it wouldn't be to the thought of her. Sasuke had never been as passionate as the man before her now.

Feitan was cruel and cold, but a fire burned beneath his surface to the point that she could see it reflect in his dark eyes. He hid it well, but she could sense it. She could see it.

Because she was the same way.

She, however, was more accustomed to letting her passion be known. So when he finally let that passion of his boil over and let go, Sakura almost didn't want to find out what would happen. Almost. Another emotion crept up inside of her when that thought would come to mind. Fear.

Sakura was playing with fire. She knew that and it was exhilarating.

The kunoichi was walking down the hallway toward her room when her feet suddenly stopped carrying her forward. Her eyes were downcast to the ground, slightly wide and her pink brow furrowed. A light blush colored her cheeks and nose from a tingly feeling she had long since forgotten. What was more astonishing was the soft smile lingering on her lips.

For the first time in over a year, Sakura was looking forward to the next day. Truly anticipating what lay ahead of her. She wasn't thinking about death or pain, but the possibilities of what could happen lit her skin up with goosebumps. She had felt this way before and it was with the same person. This time she could focus on the feeling and she enjoyed it entirely.

It was an ecstasy of its own and she had no one to thank but that dark haired torturer. Now her days were filled with curiosity and excitement, no matter how mild it may be on some days. Closing her eyes, Sakura felt a wave of ironic contentment wash over her. Her smile remained while her brow relaxed.

Who knows?

Maybe one day, she would give in to that fire and let him claim her body as his own.

Sakura turned her head upward and set her determined gaze in front of her. For now though, she was determined not to fall victim to that passionate lust. She would not be defeated so easily. Although she was interested to see how this battle would play out.

Who would be able to hold out? Who would break first? The dark haired male that loved to inflict pain on others, one that had a burning desire to claim and take control or the fiery kunoichi that loved a challenge and hated to lose, with no intention of giving up her body?

Who knows?

Ha. Yeah right.

Setting a steady pace, the kunoichi walked through the halls, her eyes narrowed ahead of her with a hardened gaze. She wasn't about to let herself give in to such a primal urge. It didn't matter how attractive the person was. Unless it was absolutely required of her, she wasn't going to give up her body for anybody. Not when she didn't have a genuine connection with them. Love and loyalty were the two most important aspects when it came to a relationship and she didn't have either when it came to the torturer nor did he have hers.

There was no way in hell that she was going to give in without a fight.

-SCENE CHANGE-

Grey eyes were narrowed ahead of the masculine body, irritation bubbling underneath his cold surface. His current fixation was the same one that had plagued his mind for weeks at that point. He was already angered from the audacity she had to challenge him previously, threaten him even. What had grated on his nerves even further was how she had gone to completely ignoring him.

It had only been a few days since she had caught him masturbating and if she had known that he had been fantasizing about her, he didn't give a damn. If there was a possibility that she was self-conscious about it, he seriously doubted that was the case on why she was being completely dismissive. Outright avoiding, in fact.

Whenever Feitan would even get within a few meters of her presence, she would disappear almost instantly. That was when his mood was mild and whenever he had felt frustrated in any way, she would keep even more distance between them.

Her senses were extremely sharp and she was on full alert against him, which made it incredibly difficult for him to approach her about anything. Even at that moment, as she sat on the other side of the large room on a pile of rubble, she was on alert.

Feitan was sitting on a pile of rubble himself, although toward a corner of the room that was covered by shadows. He wore his usual attire, with his back arched slightly as he leaned forward, his hands folded across his legs in front of him. His bandana covered his scowl as his dark eyes stayed glued to the pink haired woman on the opposite side of the room near the wall.

She had changed her attire recently, opting to wear a similar outfit to the one previously, although it was mostly black in color. The skirt was still just as short as the one before, with frilly, red lace aligning the trimming. The shirt hugged her curves and the neckline hung low on her shoulders, exposing the pale skin there as well as her collarbones. The trimmings also adorned the same red lace while the sleeves stopped nearly at the knuckles of her hands, hanging loosely open as she held a book in her hands. Black boots adorned her feet and were practically glued to her legs as they traveled up to her mid-upper thigh, exposing only a few inches on her thighs before the edge of her skirt covered the rest from view.

Grey eyes continued to regard the female, noticing without fail that her hair was down and had a wild edge to it. Though it fell down to her hips and looked better taken care of recently, it seemed that she had neglected to tend to it that morning. It stuck out in odd directions in spots without managing to look mangled and it hugged her face in lazy caresses. It was as if she had just recently gotten out of bed after a night of love-making. The most perfect image of a bed-head if Feitan had ever seen one.

He knew that she could feel his eyes on her, but still she did nothing to acknowledge him. It was pissing him off. Feitan lowered his gaze as the female moved her leg, crossing it over the other and causing her skirt to rise up to show the tiniest portion more of bare flesh. The simple motion wasn't much, but it still had managed to egg on his libido.

The pink haired female was content with reading the book in her lap, though he knew that she was also focusing on him, even if it was only the slightest amount. Her slender fingers of one hand left the page she was touching and brought her fingertips to her bangs. Sliding the strands of hair behind her ear, she tilted her head back slightly. Her lips parted to draw in a short, quiet breath and without moving her half-lidded eyes from the pages, she slid her fingers down the side of her neck in a slow stroke before dropping them down to the book in her lap.

Feitan felt his eyebrow twitch and he couldn't stop the overwhelming desire to touch. To feel. To do something. He wanted to run his fingers through those pink locks, to have her flush against him. A pleasurable shiver ran down his spine at the thought of being able to caress that pale, fragile throat of hers in the same way she had done so not a moment before.

Swiftly standing up, he had it set in his mind that even though he wouldn't give in to the urge to fuck her senseless just yet, he had to do something to satisfy this nagging craving for contact. His nerves were tingling and his eyes were hard, lit up with a determined fire. His fists were clenched by his sides and his body was on edge. His gaze noticed the way her eyes had stopped skimming the words, her attention more on him now that he had made the first move, though she did not look in his direction.

Feitan was prepared to pounce, ready to fight or give chase, whatever the pinkette was in the mood for. They were the only two in the entire building, which made it very convenient for him. The others had left to go on small jobs and gather more information concerning their boss, who still hadn't contacted them. That was a matter for another time however. The torturer didn't want to think about the danchou when all he wanted to do was be as physically close to his border-lined obsession as possible.

Seeing as how she wasn't an official member of the Troupe, she had been placed under his watch. How she came to convince everyone to let her roam through their hideout was a matter for another time as well. She was his responsibility and since she wasn't a member, he wouldn't be breaking any rules if he ended up being violent with her. Then again, he had a feeling that she would most likely enjoy that. Well, that would work out in his favor, but nonetheless, he was losing his patience. Not that he had much of that to begin with when it came to getting what he wanted.

He barely moved his foot forward before the body of the female became a blur, leaving nothing in the spot she sat in previously except for the open book she had been reading, which fell to the floor. Before the book even had time to make the soft sound of it landing on the ground, Feitan had taken off in pursuit of the running female.

His grey eyes were narrowed as his feet ran across hallway after hallway, the passing details of the walls nothing but a blur. His nen was spread out around him for a few meters, his en activated so that if he were to get close to her, he would be able to sense her. His movements were completely silent as were the ones of the one he pursued.

Floods of orange and red slipped in through the cracks of the bordered up windows in the halls, lighting up the floors and walls and taunting Feitan with its bright colors, so similar to a bright shade of pink that he was so intent on finding.

The torturer would admit that his speed wasn't what it used to be, with the lack of having opponents strong enough to keep him in top shape constantly, but he was still considered to be the fastest among the Phantom Troupe. That being said, the pinkette was certainly giving him a run for his money.

Coming to a stop in the middle of a hallway, he turned his gaze to his right, where he could turn into another hallway. His eyes traveled down the long hallway, at least seven doors aligning the walls that each led to a room that was once used for sick patients.

Turning his attention forward, he looked at the doorway at the end of the hall that led to a stairway connecting to the second floor above them. So far, he had yet to sense her or even hear her. It was true that she could be anywhere.

An amused smile tilted the corners of Feitan's lips, excitement starting to kick in. Settling into a comfortable walk toward the entrance to the stairway, he realized that he was starting to enjoy the thrill of chasing after the woman. It would make it that much more gratifying for when he did catch her.

-SCENE CHANGE-

Jade eyes were narrowed, sharp with a concentrated stare. Sakura watched as Feitan made his way through the halls, at a pace that was casual and a gaze that was observant. At first, it had been difficult to keep out of his range, his speed on an entirely different level than her own. The only reason why she had been able to avoid him was because of her sensory abilities. Barely dodging him as he turned a corner, the only way she had found to avoid his gaze was to attach herself to the ceiling, hanging on with chakra poured into her hands and feet. Once he had passed by her, she had silently landed on the ground before running off in the opposite direction he had been heading in, ending up on the second floor.

Sakura didn't know what his intentions were exactly, but she knew that she wanted no part in it. Although, the anticipation of what would happen if he caught her and the excitement that came with being chased was exhilarating. Her pulse was hammering in her ears and her blood pumped fiercely through her veins to accommodate the pounding of her heart. Goosebumps rose on her skin and her fingers twitched, her body urging her to run rather than hide.

A faint smile rose on the pinkette's lips, her fingers brushing against the fabric of the bottom of her skirt as she walked through the halls. She vaguely wondered whether or not she should allow him to catch her or if she should switch their roles around. Somehow, she doubted that he would enjoy that too much. Which was all the more reason to do it.

Smirking softly, Sakura let her mind wander around the prospect of further getting under the torturer's skin. It didn't take much that was for sure. The kunoichi knew that the male had been irritable for the past few days and her ignoring him had only served to aggravate him more.

The plan was to get him to give in to her desires by building his up to the point that he would do anything to have them fulfilled. It wasn't a perfect plan, by no means, but it was thrilling. For any great success, there had to be risks. She had to be daring and reckless and the pinkette was beyond those two things.

This was going to be fun.

Even if it was cruel.

It was cruel in so many ways and thinking about it on a different level, Sakura frowned down at the ground and her feet ceased to carry her. There was a huge flaw in her plan and the pinkette wasn't sure what she would do if it were to actually happen. What if Feitan finally got tired of her teasing and found release from someone else? Then all of this would be for nothing and she would lose her edge. She would have to find someone else to torture her and she had no idea how long that would take.

She hoped he wouldn't do such a thing. She hoped that he was as stuck on her as she was on him.

A high-pitched noise caused the female's feet to slow and her head swiftly turned to look out of the window next to her, though the boards covered most of it. Without a spare moment to move out of the way, her body instantly reacted on its own in order to protect itself. Her chakra surged through her body, hardening her bones, skin, and everything in between.

A large crash could be heard throughout the entire building as well as the vibration being felt as it shook the very foundation the hospital sat on. Smoke blew out of the massive hole in the side of the hallway as part of the floor above fell down to join the debris surrounding the pinkette.

Sakura had her eyes clenched shut and her teeth gritted as she sat in the large pile of rubble surrounding her petite body. A slight pain was coursing through her body from the impact and she sensed two bodies making their way closer to her, one belonging to the torturer and the other unknown to her, but she was willing to bet belonged to her attacker.

The first one to make it to her was Feitan as the pinkette moved the debris off of her and it echoed down the hall as the large pieces of the walls and ceiling fell on the ground. She was sitting on the ground, one knee bent in front of her while the other sat extended fully. Her eyes were narrowed in front of her, her green eyes burning with anger. Blood fell from her head and down the side of her face, hugging her cheeks and dying her skin crimson before dripping down her chin to fall down on her collarbone.

Her clothes adorned tears and rips, exposing portions of the skin of her stomach, arms, and thighs. Her teeth were gritted and her canines felt sharpened to a point to rival that of a savage beast, ready to devour the prey in front of her. "Teme." she growled loudly.

A man in white robes similar to that of a monk's stood in the hole that had been made in the wall. His short hair floated around him, white as snow, and it framed his handsome face perfectly. A thin braid extended from the back of his neck and fell over his shoulder before stopping at his collarbone. He had the face of an Uchiha, very closely resembling Itachi and Sasuke.

What had Sakura had her eyes narrowing even further was the light purple eye with no pupil in his left eye, crystal clear enough as though if it were all seeing. In his right eye was a crimson eye, black rings surrounding the pupil with three tomoe circling around the center.

The Byakugan and Sharingan.

The man glared at her, a cold expression that reminded her too much of a certain Uchiha. A sick churning settled in her stomach and she had to suppress the urge to vomit from the nostalgia.

Feitan glanced between the two, his brow narrowed as he took in the scene before him. His body was on high alert, even more so than before with the knowledge that an enemy was before them. Although the man that appeared before them was definitely an opponent, he wasn't going to interfere. The white haired man seemed intent on Sakura, not having even glanced in Feitan's direction.

He would watch and wait to see how this would play out. At the very least, he would get to see the female fight. There was no way that she wouldn't, not with the murderous look in those emerald eyes. He supposed he would step in if he had to in order to assure her survival. If she even needed it, with that uncanny ability of hers to revive herself. Still, Feitan would take care of it if it meant being able to procure the safety of her body.

More debris fell from the pinkette's body as she stood up, her gaze still narrowed at the man. With venom dripping from her voice, she felt her clenched fists by her sides throb as she asked, "Who the hell are you?" Though she already knew the answer. There was no other one aside from her suspicion.

"Otsutsuki Yukimura." his smooth voice replied, his voice a slightly higher pitch than most men but still deeper than that of Feitan's. It held an alluring tone to it and would be considered beautiful, a blessed combination with both that and his handsome features.

"Otsutsuki." she rolled the name off of her tongue, not surprised by his answer. She had been expecting it after all. If possible, her eyes narrowed even further. What was an Otsutsuki doing here? On a completely different continent from their homeland? Better yet, what did an Otsutsuki want with her?

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" he questioned her, his mismatched, but no doubt powerful, eyes scrutinizing her.

Again, she wasn't surprised by his comment, though it did turn her mood much more sour as it succeeded in stirring up even more memories. "He's dead." she spat.

"Don't lie to me." he responded darkly, "Where is he?"

"He's dead." Sakura repeated, her patience on the verge of snapping and she was barely suppressing the urge to unleash her seal and destroy every last thing in her vision. Since she was on the verge of giving in to her bloodlust, her reaction time was a bit skewed and her eyes widened in surprise when the man suddenly disappeared. In less than a blink of an eye, a speed so incredible that it even had Feitan left in surprise, the white haired man reappeared in front of the kunoichi.

Yet again, her body acted on its own accord and instinctively flooded chakra throughout it, hardening it and protecting itself just in time as a solid palm collided with her stomach. The force was so great that even if she had been using her chakra to keep her feet rooted to the ground, it wouldn't have mattered. In fact, if she had done such a thing, there was a great chance that her body would have been ripped separately from her ankles.

Her small body was thrown back and crashed through the wall that was behind her, causing another roar of destruction to ring out through the halls. Dust and debris flew out from the wall and two sets of eyes watched as it slowly cleared.

The pinkette was on the ground, her back against the floor under her. Her hands gripped onto rubble next to her and one knee was bent above her while the other was bent at an odd angle on the floor. Her jade eyes were clenched shut and her teeth were gritted. Spasms echoed throughout her bones, a searing pain electrifying her body and shooting through her spine.

A foreign chakra coursed through her body, igniting her own in an attempt to push it out in defense. A loud banging rang in her ears, followed by high-pitched squeals as if someone were banging on a wall before dragging the legs of a metal chair across a freshly polished floor. It grated her senses and pounded on her head, making her dizzy and causing a feeling of nausea to hit her.

"You're pathetic." the Otsutsuki's voice stirred in her head and she summoned the strength to slightly lift up her head, causing the muscles in her neck to strain. Her eyes tried to focus on the figure standing in the newest hole made in the wall, but they betrayed her as they showed her four, blurry images of her attacker.

Sakura continued to grit her teeth, doing her best to force her body to overcome the mind numbing pain that threatened her sanity and possibly her very life. If anyone could claim it, the kunoichi was sure that this man could, with the disposal of two of the most powerful Kekkai Genkai in his possession. Although she had been looking for such a thing very recently, the only thing that the female could register at the moment was the overwhelming instinct to fight. To kill. To survive.

Forcing herself to sit up, she didn't even feel the blood that fell from either sides of her head or her shoulder, or how the cloth that had been covering her stomach was scorched to the point that her bruised stomach was now exposed. Her bangs were covering her forehead and her eyes were narrowed with her brow furrowed with the effort of concentrating on the man before her.

"You call yourself a Sannin when you couldn't even dodge an attack like that."

If his words had merged the way they were supposed to in her fogged and hazy mind, Sakura would have denied his claim immediately. Her balance was skewed and she stumbled slightly as she forced her legs to support her, standing up on her feet. She kept her eyes on the man, slowly merging into two as her gaze began to refocus. It slowly clicked into her mind what he had said and with a shaky breath, she began to walk forward. Her eyes were narrowed and though she hadn't completely recovered from his chakra induced attack, she wasn't about to show such weakness in front of her enemy. "I don't remember ever claiming that title."

His next statement repeated a previous one and it caused her feet to halt in their short journey toward him. "Tell me where Sasuke is."

Sakura felt her body grow cold and without realizing it, her jade eyes had taken on a dark hue, glazing over with a visual emptiness, a glimpse of the dread and hollowness she felt deep inside. With a cold and drawled out tone, she replied, "He's dead." She was getting tired of answering him.

"That's a lie." He was getting tired of that answer.

"Iie." she responded quietly and with her head tilting to the side, her brow was furrowed and she didn't care about this moment of weakness in front of the man. She didn't have the heart to care when the image of her loved one dying at her hands was now fresh in her mind. While frowning deeply, she whispered in a way that made it seem she didn't want to believe her very words, "I killed him."

The white haired man's eyes widened in surprise and it took him a moment to completely grasp her words and with the Byakugan activated, he could see her chakra clearly. In the same way he had used that eye to find her, he could see that she was telling the truth. He didn't believe that the Uchiha had died, he had disregarded the fact that her chakra had been unwavering the entire time until she had uttered those words. It was easy to tell when someone was lying. There were visual ticks to the normal eye, their heart would stutter, their chakra would flex or flutter. Small things, but were still inevitably there, but in this case; nothing. She was telling the truth.

Slowly gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes at her, he felt rage overcome him. With a hard glare, he growled out, "Damn bitch."

Sakura watched in surprise as the crimson eye swirled before the tomoe grew and came together to form two crescent shapes that crossed over each other in the place of the pupil. The chakra within the eye grew more powerful and malevolent as it formed the Mangekyou Sharingan.

The kunoichi jumped back out of pure instinct and was glad she had done so when she saw that the man had disappeared from his previous spot and reappeared in the one she had just been standing in, his palm extended in front of him in an attack that she had just barely dodged.

Sakura poured chakra throughout her entire body as her feet landed on the ground a few meters away from behind the white haired male. Her chakra only faltered slightly as it continued to recover from the invading chakra of the Otsutsuki still trying to damage her organs and muscles.

She wasn't one to back down from a fight and though she wanted to know what this man wanted with her deceased lover, she was more focused on defeating him. Running toward him, her own speed was increased from her chakra and with all hesitation leaving her, she swung her leg toward him. Her body twisted as it lifted from the ground, her force strong enough to break even the sturdiest of bone. Turning his head to look back at her, the male brought up his arm to block the kick before it could come in contact with his head. The moment her shin connected with his arm, a large shockwave escaped from the hit, spreading out around them and shaking the very air.

Though she had missed her initial target, she wasn't disappointed as the man was sent flying back away from her. His body crashed across the ground, causing the tile of the floor to crumble underneath him in a line that he traveled across. Sakura's toes had just barely landed on the floor before he was standing back up and charging at her with a heated and dark expression.

With her chakra pushing her speed to higher extents and her eyesight to become sharper, she had grown accustomed to the male's speed. His body seemed to fly at her and his hand was pulled back, ready to strike.

Trusting her body, she didn't think as she felt her body turn in order to dodge the attack. His palm barely grazed her stomach as his arm flew passed her and his eyes widened in surprise. Before he had time to react, Sakura was spinning her petite body around and her feet left the ground. This time her foot made the contact she had intended as it kicked into his back with a bone-cracking pressure. At the angle she had kicked him, his body had been sent crashing down through the floor beneath them.

Sakura jumped through the hole that the body had created, dust rising from the damage she had caused. She landed on the ground of the first floor and looked outside of the hole in the wall. The floor was turned over from where the man had crashed into it and slid across the ground to stop outside of the building. Moving her feet forward, she made her way toward the man lying on the ground, his position almost identical to the one she had when he had sent her through the wall not even a minute prior.

Her stride was a semblance of danger; a woman that was confident in her abilities with a determination to pulverize the enemy in front of her. Feitan watched from the hole in the wall of the second floor, his grey eyes settled on the fiery woman as she continued to make her way to the white haired man. He felt excitement course through his veins, which was a surprise, considering that he normally didn't enjoy watching others fight. However, he wanted to know just how powerful the woman he was pursuing was. How much strength was underneath those small hands? Just how much power could she muster into those delicate fingers of hers? How much effort did she use to destroy his nen-created shackles?

How much satisfaction will he feel once he makes her his?

The Otsutsuki had stood back up before the female had reached him and blows were exchanged between the duo. Kicks were blocked, punches were dodged, and chakra was sent souring through the air. It was a battle of taijutsu, a mixture between the gentle Hyuuga style and the brutal power of the style Tsunade had passed on.

Only short moments had passed of the battle having begun, the sun still setting in the distance in a slow dance as it also watched the fierce and fast-paced battle. The kunoichi managed to knock the man down to the ground, his body colliding with the hard service for a split second before he forced his body to the side. He was barely out of the way in time to dodge a hard punch that hit the ground where his head had been. Chakra had escaped the female's fist, destroying the area surrounding them and causing large portions of the ground to fly into the air before disintegrating into tiny particles of dust.

Feitan barely felt his eyes widening as he took in the scene, instantly having flashbacks of Uvo's pulverizing punches with his monstrous strength. The debris and smoke cleared slightly and his eyes locked on to the side of the pinkette's face. He took in her expression, her narrowed eyes that were focused completely on the enemy before her. Her furrowed brow and her deep frown that showed how intent she was on defeating her target. The sharp air current from the destruction continued to whip around the area, causing her hair to fly around in different directions, but it just made her all that more alluring.

Sakura stood in the hole she had made that expanded for over sixty feet from where she had punched the ground. She hadn't been intending to cause that much damage to the ground, but she had used enough chakra to have crushed the man's skull. Granted that she had held back a great deal of strength because she hadn't wanted to cause that much damage, she supposed that she would have to increase her speed even further in order to land a lethal blow.

Her jade eyes stayed glued to the man standing a ways away from her, his white brow narrowed as he took her in with equal caution and consideration. They were both looking for the other's weakness, coming up with strategies and tactics that could give them the upper hand.

The Otsutsuki seemed to come up with a solution as he brought his thumb up to his mouth, only to bite down on the skin hard enough to draw blood. The kunoichi leaned forward slightly, her eyes narrowing further as she anticipated his next move. Without missing a beat, Sakura charged forward, her goal to stop the man before he could succeed in summoning whatever creature he possessed a contract with.

However, before her chakra-filled feet could reach him completely, only a single yard away, he knelt down and slammed his palm on the ground. Bright blue markings traveled outward from his palm that signaled the jutsu had activated. A shockwave came from the hand and blew the grass and dirt outward from around him.

Sakura stumbled backward slightly, having been blown away from the expanding chakra. Her arm was lifted to cover her face, one eye clenched shut while one was barely cracked open. She wouldn't take her gaze off of her enemy for a single moment even with all of the smoke everywhere.

The air around her body shifted and of its own accord, her legs pushed her off of the ground just in time to avoid being completely crushed. A large object crashed into the ground where she had been, its sharp edge having cut off part of her bangs as she moved away from the object. The female gritted her teeth, watching almost in slow motion as the pink strands floated further away from her person.

Landing on the ground further away, her body was tense with the anticipation of the next attack as the smoke cleared completely to reveal three large bodies that were as tall as the hospital near them. All of them appeared to be a mixture of an extinct creature with a more modern one while they each adorned some sort of shinobi garb.

One was a sabretooth tiger with odd black markings swirling around its cheeks and a horn sticking out of its broad forehead. On its back was the large shell of a tortoise and protruding from its fingers were long, sharp claws, no doubt its favored weapons. The second had the main body of a rhinoceros, its horn on the front of its snout and extending from its back were two large wings that looked like they should belong to a bat. In its scaly hand sat the handle of the enormous knife that had been shoved into the ground that had almost cut her clean in half. Finally, the third was a pterodactyl and in place of its wings were two large arms that would belong better on an ape.

It was a freak show if Sakura had ever seen one, but she wasn't intimidated in the least.

While the rhino pulled his blade out of the ground, causing the very earth to shake and debris to fall into the crevice it made, the sabre extended its orange arm toward her. Dodging only by a hair yet again, Sakura jumped into the air and watched the claws crash into the ground. More debris and rocks flew into the air along with the smoke caused from the destruction.

Her body moved through the sky as if it were weightless, above the creature that had just struck towards her. Jade eyes zeroed in on her target, looking between the orange fur on the back of its neck and where the top of the tortoise shell began. Twisting her body, she spun slightly, her hair and skirt following her movements and spreading outward in rings around her body. Reaching her target, she kicked the creature in the back of the neck with enough power that could have destroyed the entire hospital building with one strike.

The tiger crashed into the ground and at that point the entire area was covered with smoke and dust, the speed of the battle not giving the air enough time to settle before the next explosion was sending the ground into another uproar.

Sakura's body was falling down toward the disheveled ground and her eyes quickly scanned on her surroundings, noting the position of each of her opponents in a heartbeat, more importantly, the position of the Otsutsuki. He stood to the side, watching with narrowed eyes as she faced against his summons, his Byakugan and Sharingan seeing all and the pinkette made damn sure not to look into that crimson eye. She wouldn't fall prey to another Tsukuyomi as long as she lived if she could help it. She was relieved he hadn't cast it when he first activated the Mangekyou. She had been looking into it out of sheer surprise, but she wouldn't make that mistake again.

Turning her gaze to the pterodactyl, she watched as it closed in toward her, its large jaw open to show off the numerous rows of sharp teeth. It used its companion as a step in order to reach her. Spinning to gain the momentum, she moved out of the way to dodge the bite heading her way. Again, she used her leg in favor of kicking the creature on the side of its head. Blood shot out of its eye, which had only been a few feet away from where her foot had connected. The contact had sent out another shockwave from the force and the large creature flew to the side before crashing into the ground behind the sabre.

Before she could touch the ground, a powerful arm filled with muscles and lined with thick, course hair that belonged to the animal she had just knocked down reached out toward her. Strong fingers wrapped around her right leg and pink eyebrows furrowed and teeth gritted. A hiss left the pinkette's throat as a searing, burning pain ate through the leathery material of her boot and scorched the skin from her mid-thigh all the way down to her shin.

The next instant, her body was being thrown into the ground, shooting her across the dirt like a piston and upending the earth that crossed her path. Coming to a stop, her frame was knelt forward, curving into the rocks behind her and her head was bent forward. Pink bangs framed her face that were slowly being dyed with the blood of the wounds to her head. If she hadn't been so focused on the battle, she would have questioned why the injuries weren't healing of their own accord like she had grown used to over the course of the past year.

Turning her head up swiftly just in time to see the rhino standing before her, his arm stretched up toward the sky and the knife in his grasp glistened with the crimson reflection of the setting horizon. The next moment, he was swinging it down toward her and appeared sharp enough to slice even through the very dimension they breathed in when it cut through the air and into the solid ground with practiced ease.

A few heartbeats passed, giving time for everything to settle and the smoke to clear slightly and multiple sets of eyes settled on the form at the bottom of the knife. Her small body was in an awkward position, a move that could have only been accomplished in a desperate attempt to move out of the way before her body could have been sliced clean in two.

Though Sakura knew that she wouldn't have died if such a thing would have happened, given her Byakugou seal at the very least, but she didn't want to have to rely on her stored chakra if she didn't have to. Her back was halfway on the ground, arched as her legs were bent above her, parallel to the ground below her. Her palms were pressed into the dirt by her head, her elbows bent in the air. The very edge of the blade was only inches away from her backside.

The pinkette let out a short breath, her jade eyes reflecting a nervousness at how close she had come to almost losing her lower half in such a brutal way. Getting over the surprise, she narrowed her eyes above her in a glare and set her gaze on the monstrous beast still above her. She was aware that from her position, she was showing off the white, lacy panties she wore, but she didn't care in the slightest amount. Pushing herself up so that her entire body weight settled on her hands, she lowered herself down so that her face was almost touching the ground. Building up the strength she needed in preparation, her resolve had hardened once again as if she had never lost it due to the rhino's attack.

Flipping around, her feet landed on the iron of the knife and with chakra coursing through her, she ran up the side of it. Skipping over the rough fingers of the creature's hand, she reached the top of the handle. Landing on top of the wooden surface, she knelt down and poured more chakra into her legs. Her jade eyes were narrowed up at the creature and his bloodshot eyes locked in on her.

Jumping toward him, she swiftly delivered her most powerful kick yet to its grey head. It was sent flying into the ground as well and the female didn't fail to notice the other two creatures had already recovered and were standing in preparation for their next attack. Then again, how could she possibly miss something like that?

With her lithe body still in the air, she maneuvered herself so that she landed on the top of the handle of the knife. Using the momentum from her falling from the air before completely landing, she gripped the very edge of the handle with chakra-induced hands. Gritting her teeth slightly, the pinkette began to pull the blade out of the ground, even if it was thirty times the size of her own body.

The wind gave way for her as she lifted the knife into the air, its weight doing little to deter her as it ripped through the sky, letting out a monstrous roar caused by the air crying out. Flipping, the kunoichi tilted the knife toward the creature she had knocked down just a few moments before. A loud cry could be heard through the air as well as the sound of tearing flesh as the sharp blade was turned against its own user. The knife had been shoved through the rhino's head, cutting through hard skull and tough skin to enter the ground beneath it. Blood flew from the wound in a spray of crimson rain, coating the dirt underneath the quickly dying creature while the blood also poured out from underneath his head in a pool of liquid.

Sakura continued to stand on top of the handle of the blade, fully expecting it to disappear in a puff of smoke now that the creature was dead. She wasn't sure if they did disappear once they died, but she would be prepared for it if that were the case. With narrowed eyes, the pinkette ignored the two live creatures for a brief moment to let her gaze fall on the Otsutsuki. He was returning her glare with one of his own, just as heated as hers with an unhidden anger.

The white haired man lifted up his hand in front of him, extending his arm as well as his chakra. The female hadn't been expecting an attack to form out from thin air around her but she couldn't deny how water formed around her in the shape of a large sphere. Her body was lifted off of the handle and into the air, her vision skewed and her body weightless as she floated in the sphere of water.

Sakura swung her arm to the side in a vain attempt to punch a hole in the sphere, hoping that if she had sent out a shockwave, it would cause the bubble to burst. Her efforts were useless however and it made no difference how much she struggled when she had to focus on staying calm in order to keep the water from entering her lungs. She could sense the man's chakra throughout the entire sphere and it lit up her skin with an undeniable disgust and urge to protect herself.

Her body continued to rise into the air and one eye was clenched shut while the other barely stayed open, but still locked on the white haired male on the ground. Her teeth were gritted and she racked her brain to figure out a way to break free from his hold. No matter how she looked at it, it would take a large attack.

However, she didn't get the time to decide on which attack when the sabretooth jumped up into the air. Her eyes followed its movements as it opened its large jaw in front of her. The next moment, her vision was covered with darkness as she entered the creature's mouth, its jaw closing tightly shut afterward with a 'snap'.

She had been eaten alive.

The air settled down for a moment after the creature landed back on the ground, causing it to shake with giant tremors. Grey eyes took in the sight in curiosity and interest and his gaze drifted toward the other man when he turned toward him, finally acknowledging his presence.

"Saa," the Otsutsuki drawled, a small smile curving at the corner of his lips, "What should I do about her companion?"

The white haired man began his trek toward the hospital building where Feitan continued to stand in the hole that connected to the floor of the second story. Dark eyebrows narrowed dangerously, the torturer set on killing the man if he were to get too close to him. The two creatures followed behind him, setting a leisurely pace as their large feet caused the ground to tremble. The dark haired male let his nen escape him, warning the other of the danger that awaited him if he were to decide to make the foolish mistake of attacking him.

However, before they could even get close to the hospital, the sabre began to let out discomforted and pained groans. All movement ceased and every pair of eyes turned to the creature and multiple eyes widened as the next moment had them silent with surprise.

The kunoichi had burst through the creature's stomach, a perfect circle made up of her chakra cutting through his flesh. It ran deep through his skin and blood flew through the air and followed behind the female as she flew through the air. Unspeakable body parts flew outward and landed on the ground with a disgusting plop, the blood resembling the sound of rain as it hit the ground.

Feitan's eyes were wide and he truly wished that if he could hold on to one memory, it would be that sight that had only lasted for a split second. The image burned into his mind. The sight of the female having cut her way through the belly of the beast as she made her descent to the ground, even as she appeared frozen in the air in that moment, if only to Feitan.

Her hair was spread out behind her, pink stained with crimson waving with an elegant flow. Her emerald eyes were shining with an untamed bloodlust as they were narrowed down at the white haired man. Green flows of energy swirled around her in crescent shaped designs, flowing around her in a current that was completely at the dismissal of the pink haired woman.

The clothes that adorned her body had been damaged throughout the battle, but even more so now that she had been in the acidic stomach of such an uncanny creature. Her clothes burned and disintegrated on her, exposing large amounts of creamy, pale skin that was quickly releasing smoke and the smell of burning flesh as the acid soaked into the pores of her body.

The black boots that adorned her feet were off, leaving only small portions that still resided into random sections of her thighs, appearing as if they had been melded into her skin. Her skirt barely covered anything anymore and had a large tear going up one side to the waistline. Her shirt was torn right up to underneath her breasts, only being held up by a single, short sleeve that hung from one shoulder, the other having melted.

Sakura's arms were above her head as she continued to fall, her knee bent in front of her and the skin of her arms, legs, and stomach were red, as well as a small patch on her right cheek. All of it was complimented by the blood flying around her as well as the blood that fell from sections of her body.

Grey eyes were mesmerized by the sight, though he would be caught dead before he ever admitted such a thing. He had never before seen such a thing before, someone fighting with this much raw power. Even Uvo. Everything leading up to that moment brought it to the pinnacle that was that moment and the torturer knew without a doubt that he wasn't seeing everything from the small woman.

Feitan watched as the white haired man clapped his hands together before spreading out his energy. The next moment in what seemed an absurd fashion, spikes shot up from the ground.

Green eyes zeroed in on the spikes as they closed in on her. There was no way to dodge the flurry of them so instead, she brought her arms and legs up in front of her. One eye stayed glued on the man on the ground while she covered the other with her arm, even while she felt the iron weapons sink into her skin as they hit her. They hit her arms and legs, four of them, and the fifth landed into her side. Sharp harpoons of weapons, each at least three feet long.

The creature that had the hole in its stomach finally fell to the ground with an enormous shake of the earth and a final groan before its soul left the world completely. Pale, uncovered feet landed on the ground, but before her full weight settled upon the rough surface, the Otsutsuki slammed his hands on the ground.

More spears shot up from the ground, though instead of shooting up into the air, they exited through the ground where the pinkette had landed. They shot up with a fierce fury and didn't give the female time to react before they pierced through her flesh. The sharp edges cut through skin, muscle, and bone before causing blood to fly into the air and roll down its smooth surface. One through her right arm, two through her left, one through her left foot, and one through her right thigh. She was left with the impression that she had turned into a human pincushion and blood continued to flow from her in crimson rivers.

She had gotten back into the old rhythm of former battles, completely forgetting the events of the past year momentarily. Sakura was focused completely on the enemy before her in a way that blocked out any other potential distraction.

This man was an enemy of Konoha, an enemy of Sasuke. He was an enemy of the entire shinobi world. Widening her eyes slightly, she ignored the pain that raked through her entire body from the spikes that pierced through her in all directions. Her pupils thinned out to form slits in the center of her irises, her gaze reflecting the unhidden desire and determination she had set in her mind. Her patience had reached its limit and she was set on accomplishing her goal, even if it meant tearing her body apart. Her teeth were gritted and her brow was narrowed with the deadliest glare one could hope to muster. Only one message could be read from her expression and it set a cold chill through the air.

 _I'll kill you._

Pushing her chakra and her concentration to its limits, the kunoichi poured healing chakra into her wounds while pushing her body forward, her normal chakra spreading throughout the rest of her body. The spikes shattered into thousands of tiny pieces and a shockwave destroyed the area where her feet had been residing, upturning a few meters of the earth.

All logical reason and questions that she might have had for the man left her mind, with the sole intent to take out the life of such a dangerous man. She would not allow him to take another breath. If he had been able to cause this much damage to her, if she was having such a hard time against him, there was no telling what else he could do. There was no telling how much damage he could cause to Konoha, to her friends, to her loved ones.

Even if she had left the village, she would protect them!

She wasn't deterred even as the man jumped out of the way before she even brought her fist back to strike him. Skidding across the ground when she landed on it, her jade eyes looked up to follow his movements as he jumped up to land on top of the handle of the knife that was still embedded into the dead rhino.

Jumping after him, it only took a split moment for her to reach him at the top of the handle. Yet again, however, he dodged her before her foot could connect with him. From the angle she was at, her kick had landed next to the edge of the wooden handle. The force of her kick wasn't a surprise, but he hadn't been expected by the two men as the large knife flew out of the ground and the beasts' head. It spun and let out high-pitched squeals at the speed in which it twirled, curving up the ground as it passed.

The blade crashed into the hospital, destroying multiple floors and causing the ground to shake with a small earthquake. Feitan had to steady himself from the impact having shook the foundation and he could feel the floors and walls crumbling from further within the building. Some of the ceiling fell from above him to land further down the hallway as small debris fell to the floor beside him. However, his eyes didn't stray from the fight in front of him, too transfixed by it to the point that the hospital could have collapsed beside him and he wouldn't have given a damn.

The battle continued for short, yet long, moments, filled with nothing but physical attacks mixed in with chakra. It was another fight with taijutsu, blows being dodged and blocked, neither able to get in a fatal hit. Though it had only been a few minutes since they had encountered each other, the battle seemed to stretch on for hours.

Sakura's blood pumped through her veins and into her ears, her wounds having closed, but the metallic liquid still fell from outside of her body, following her movements in a dance of a taijutsu. Cuts and bruises appeared on her skin while the ground was demolished underneath her fists. Bodies were flown and knocked around and before she knew it, they had crashed into the walls of the hospital building near their silent spectator.

While the kunoichi's body collided harshly with a wall, the white haired man proceeded to go back outside. The pinkette forced open an eye while she grimaced from the pain of having been hit in the chest with a chakra-laced palm. She watched as the man stood on top of the last remaining creature he had summoned, the pterodactyl that had been silently watching the entire time.

With narrowed eyes, he lifted up his pale arm into the air and gathered chakra into his palm. Covering up the darkening sky with even darker clouds, it was unnatural how quickly the sky turned almost pitch black.

Pink eyebrows furrowed and she didn't register the blood that fell from over her lip and down her chin as she watched lightning crack down from the sky and into the palm of the Otsutsuki. Stumbling to her feet, she had a full view of the man through the massive hole in the wall and there was no mistaking the attack he was preparing when more lightning began to course through the clouds above them.

Though he was far away from her, Sakura's ears tuned in to the words that left his mouth and her green eyes widened in response, "Kirin."

Unadulterated and raw rage filled the kunoichi at the man at having stolen one of Sasuke's attacks. She watched with narrowed eyes at the electrifying, blue mass of chakra as it curved underneath the clouds. Its red eyes peered down at them with a menacing glare before it went back up into the clouds.

"Teme." the pinkette growled loudly, her fists clenching by her sides. She glared back down at the man that had the audacity to even attempt such a technique. She would make him pay!

The Otsutsuki lowered his arm toward the woman and with speed quicker than sound, the creature flashed through the sky and attacked toward her. Without even thinking, the female let her mind draw blank in order for instinct to take over. Her Byakugou activated, the markings spreading over her body in urgency. Whatever damage that she had succumbed to healed immediately as the massive amount of chakra destroyed the remaining structure of the building she stood in. The amount of chakra that beast was created with was so large that it destroyed the hospital and would have still continued to destroy the area if it had been given the chance.

Since she wasn't thinking and therefore not completely aware what her body was doing on its own accord, Sakura opened her mouth to take in a large breath. Her eyes were clenched shut as she felt the electrifying energy enter her mouth and flow into her system, lighting her blood on fire and cold shivers to tremble down her spine. Her nerves tingled and a cold sweat broke out over her body.

She continued to absorb the chakra into her body, mingling it with her own before the attack calmed down a few moments later. A set of mismatched eyes were wide in shock as he stood on top of the creature's head still as the last bit of blue chakra flowed into the pinkette's mouth. The air settled and the dark clouds quickly dispersed to show off the scarlet sky.

Sakura was leaning forward slightly, her brow furrowed and her eyes clenched shut. Her cheeks were puffed out as she tried with all of her might to keep her mouth closed. Her body felt ready to explode and though she wasn't able to grasp what had just happened yet, she knew that if she didn't let out whatever was inside of her, she would burst.

When the female couldn't handle the pressure any longer, she let her mouth slip open and the attack poured out in the shape of a smaller version of the blast he had sent her way. In a smaller version of the Kirin that had destroyed the hospital, but still just as powerful. A loud, beast-like roar escaped her throat as the lightning giraffe passed through her throat and headed back toward the Otsutsuki.

Multi-colored eyes widened even further as the beast tore up the ground it passed through, electricity sparking all around in a whirlwind of pure energy. The white haired male didn't have time to move out of the way before it hit him. The large explosion that happened next was massive enough to wipe out almost the entire area. Smoke blew all around them, sending piles of rocks flying through the air before disintegrating.

The smoke and dust gave way for the pinkette for her to look ahead of her. It gathered around her feet and legs, swirling and the air whipped passed her. Her hair floated behind her, swaying in the harsh breeze and her eyes were narrowed in front of her, trying to look through the clouds of destruction to see her target.

Feitan stood to the side on top of some of the rubble from the hospital that had barely survived the impact. His eyes were glued to the kunoichi and as her hair blew passed her, lighting up with a beautiful hue as the deep scarlet mingled with the pink, and she stood with a confident composure, even while almost all of her body was exposed, he found that it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Her wounds were healed and her seal was deactivated to reside back into the purple rhombus on her forehead, though unbeknownst to him, he had missed that detail. Blood still adorned her body along with the dirt from such a harsh battle. Her body was thin and frail, but it was strong with hard muscles underneath her soft surface.

The dark haired torturer hadn't missed a single moment of the fight, keeping track of every minuscule detail that was offered to him about the female's strength. Feitan felt something that had only happened once or twice before in his entire life. He felt respect for the person he was observing. Of course, he held respect for the danchou and maybe even Phinks on occasion, but as he watched the female keep her gaze forward, he felt it stir inside of his chest.

To think that the woman held so much power inside of her small body. She had attacked her opponent relentlessly, her focus unwavering, despite how she was injured. Even if her body healed on its own, he knew that she felt the pain. Pain was enough to make most fighters back down and cause weakness, to give an opening to their opponent. She had endured and pushed forward with her next attack though.

The kunoichi blinked her eyes and tilted her head upward in a half nod as she finally spotted her target, though Feitan didn't tear his gaze away from her. To think that such a woman had landed in his grasp, in the arms of the Phantom Troupe. It would be such a shame to let her go and though the thought of fighting such a powerful woman was exciting, the torturer knew that if she were to become an enemy of the Troupe, she would be a hell of a tough opponent. Even for him.

With this new revelation in mind, he felt something else creep into his beating heart and it made it swell slightly. Attraction. True attraction for the fiery woman and not just the lust he had felt for her beforehand.

Sakura saw her enemy. He was standing in the midst of the destruction, a glare on his features and his body torn ragged. His robe was barely hanging on the one whole shoulder he had left while his left arm was completely missing. Blood dripped from the shoulder where the flesh had been severed, skin barely hanging on in dripping patches. The pterodactyl that he had been standing on previously was nowhere to be seen, having been completely destroyed from the blast, not even a cell left to show that it had once lived.

The Otsutsuki parted his lips only to let out a cough, blood coming from up his throat and out of his mouth. The pinkette made her move with the intent to finish the fight once and for all, running toward the white haired man.

With his strength running low and the threat of demise hanging in the air, the male knelt down and slammed his palm on the ground. A puff of smoke appeared from under him and the next moment, his body was being lifted into the air by a large skeletal bird.

Sakura covered one eye with her arm as her body was blown back slightly from the summoning. With narrowed eyes, she lowered her arm when she saw the large creature flying into the sky quickly in an attempt to escape. Multi-colored eyes stared down at her, both having a silent battle and he was the first to lose as he looked away from her and turned away.

The pinkette had her eyes narrowed at the man and would have attempted to continue her pursuit to take his life if he hadn't already been so far up into the sky. Lowering her arm, she kept her fists clenched by her sides while her eyes stayed glued to the quickly retreating form, a deathly glare on her features. Not even once did she blink while the Otsutsuki made his escape, memorizing every tiny detail her gaze had to offer.

She would find him again.

And then, without fail, she would kill him.

She knew his face, she knew his scent, she knew his techniques and movements, but more importantly, she knew his chakra signature.

She would find out what he wanted with Sasuke and if there were others working with him.

Sakura needed information so she supposed that it was necessary to let him live.

For now.

She wouldn't have to worry too much about Konoha. It had many talented and powerful shinobi to protect it after all.

When he was completely out of sight and sensory range, she felt her body relax. Easing the tension out of her shoulders and back, she let out a heavy sigh while closing her eyes. Grey orbs were locked on the pinkette and the male set a calm pace toward her.

Feitan had ultimately been impressed with the woman, there was no denying that and he wasn't entirely sure why he was making his way toward her. He didn't feel the need or desire to have sex with her at that moment and it was absurd of him to be concerned about her wellbeing. Though he couldn't convince himself that he didn't care in the slightest while his gaze traveled over the number of wounds on her body. All were closed enough to stop the bleeding, but he could still make out little lines where the gashes had once been, along with the blood that still adorned her body.

"I need a shower." she murmured, her thoughts similar to his own, though he didn't mind it quite as much. She sounded tired, exhausted. Stopping beside her, he watched as she turned toward the ruins of what used to be a somewhat functional hospital.

Her green eyes blinked at the sight, almost like she wasn't able to perceive the destruction at that moment. It took a moment for her normally brilliant and swift mind to grasp the scene and what it meant. Sakura immediately brought her hands to her cheeks, her eyes wide and lips parted in shock and horror. "Ahh!" she let out the startled yell, her body jumping in stark surprise.

Feitan arched a dark eyebrow in response, finding her reaction to the scene curious and amusing. "What did I do?" she asked, her voice shook slightly from the realization. "The hideout. This isn't good." she almost whined.

The torturer couldn't stop it. He closed his eyes and felt a smile graze his lips behind his bandana. A soft chuckle vibrated up his throat and through his mouth, his lips parting with a small gap to let the quiet noise through.

However, it didn't seem to be quiet enough as it caught the pinkette's attention. Looking at her, he watched as she turned to meet his gaze and her features immediately turned into a scowl. How satisfying. The first time she's looked at him in so long and she was irritated with him. All he did was laugh. Feitan couldn't bring himself to care though. At least she was acknowledging him again.

"This isn't funny." she snipped, her eyes narrowed at him and Feitan was certain that there was a hint of a pout in her frown. His expression evened out so that he was looking at her calmly, not too keen on riling her up further. "You have to help me fix this before the others get back."

"Iie." was his instant response. Though he didn't particularly want her angry with him, he wasn't about to do such an impossible task. Especially when he knew that he wouldn't get the reward he wanted for helping her in the end.

Leaning forward, she had her brow furrowed, her eyes narrowed, but no longer glaring with irritation, but with something similar to childish determination. It was cute. Feitan wouldn't admit that though. "You've got to." she insisted, a hint of a beg in her tone.

Turning away, Feitan began to walk toward the pile of rubble closest to him, intending on sitting down and waiting for the others to arrive. "Iie."

Sakura frowned at the torturer and held her fists tightly in front of her chest, trying to get her point across. Letting out a whine she hoped would get under his skin, she said, "But Feitan."

The male wasn't deterred though and as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkening sky, he replied calmly, "Its your mess, you need to clean it up."

"I can't clean this up by myself!"

"Oh well."

Sakura threw her arms out to the sides and with narrowed eyes, she said with frustration, "The others will be angry. What should I do if I can't clean it up?"

Feitan stopped in his tracks and looked back at the pinkette. The dying light of the sun was behind her and the fire that he had felt burning for her was slowly rekindling now that the excitement of the battle had waned down. Although, he was suddenly more interested in teasing her more than anything. He knew that she could see underneath his bandana to catch the smirk on his mouth. His brow was relaxed and everything about his expression and voice spelled playful while his tone held a sultry lilt to it. "Take your beating."

The pinkette was surprised and her eyes widened slightly as proof, but the next moment, she was slumping over. Her eyes were closed, her arms dangled in front of her lazily, and a deep frown pulled at her mouth. A noise left her that was a mixture between a whine and a sigh.

The torturer turned his gaze forward before making his way to his previous destination, all the while, chuckling underneath his breath.

~END OF CHAPTER SIX~

Whew. That was a long fight scene. I felt that I had to add something in there to break up all the sexual tension, but I'm glad I got that out. Please review what you think.


End file.
